


Zutara Week 2018

by Yumi_chan00



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A bit of smut int the first chapter, F/M, Zutara Week 2018, and in the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_chan00/pseuds/Yumi_chan00
Summary: Day 1 - First KissDay 2 - LettersDay 3 - TeaDay 4 - TurtleduckDay 5 - CrystalsDay 6 - BloodbendingDay 7 - Element Swap





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fitst shot at Zutara week and I decided to use the prompts so that they would fit into my personal headcanon. If you want to read it chronoligically you would have to read it in the following order: 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 1 - 6 - 7  
> Oh and for the better understanding: this fic takes place four and a half years after the end of A:TLA and Katara broke up with Aang (obviously). And kissing isn't the only thing Katara and Zuko do for the first time.

# First Kiss

“Actually, I’d like to spend more time with you…” Her heart felt like it was ready to jump out of her chest.

Zuko’s eyes widened to what seemed an unhealthy level. “You do? I mean, I am the Fire Lord, I have a schedule to follow, but I am sure I could make time for you, if you would like to.”

Katara giggled. And blushed. _Totally a lovesick teenager._ “I would.” She fell silent. _And now what? Just kiss him already!_ She looked up through her lashes at a what seemed like flustered Fire Lord. _But if he doesn’t want to? Don’t start seeing signs where there is nothing!_

“Have I told you already how beautiful you are tonight?” he asked with a husky voice.

“I think only about ten times.” Katara laughed. “Not to mention all those times when you implied it while talking to your people.”

“Oh,” he blushed and looked away.

“You know,” he said after a while. “When I gave you all these jewels I never thought you would actually wear it. I hoped it of course. But I never thought so. I just assumed you would sell everything-“

“Yeah, you could get a lot of seal jerky for that. Uniques, ordered by the Fire Lord himself.”

“But I also thought when you would wear it, it would be for another man.”

“You see, that’s where you’re mistaken.” He looked up. “I don’t dress up for men.” _Liar._ “I dress up for myself. And that’s why I’m wearing it tonight.”

“Oh,” he said again.

Again, there was silence, until he spoke up. “I also never thought you would wear the necklace. I don’t know why I sent it. It just felt right. For a necklace you hated a necklace you- might like.” _A necklace you love._ “But I never meant for you to wear it. It’s just a cheap replacement for your mother’s necklace.”

“Believe me, this necklace is anything but cheap.” She touched the sapphire at her throat. “And besides, I dress only for myself, remember?”

He placed his own fingers over hers on the crystal. “Have I told you how beautiful this sapphire makes you look?”

“Have I told you that Sokka and I once pretended tob e Aang’s arants and Sokka came up with the names Wang Fire and Sappire Fire?“

He chuckled. “No, I didn’t know. How could you just go along with it?“

“Honestly? I can’t remember.“ They fell silent again.

“Katara?“

“Hmm?“

“You’re really pretty tonight. Well, not just tonight but especially tonight and-“

Katara’s breath hitched in her throat as he leaned forward. She could smell the alcohol on his lips. “Spirits, Zuko,” she murmured. _You’re drunk_ , her mind wanted to say.

But suddenly his lips were on hers. It was only a tiny peck, and she leaped back, surprised.

“Fuck,” he cursed. “I’m sorry. I fucked up. I just assumed-“

But she silenced him as she pulled him closer, crashing her lips in his with a kiss that had nothing of the innocence of this before, that was nothing like the chaste one she and Aang had shared. “I’ve told you before,” she said breathlessly. “And I’ll tell you again. We should stop assuming. We are bad at it.”

He brought his hands up and cupped her face while dipping downwards gently to shower her with kisses. Only as her back hit a wall she realized that they had been stumbling backwards. He groaned as she pulled him closer to her body. “Have you got any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he asked between kisses.

“I think I’ve got a notion…” she replied.

Katara didn’t know how much time had passed they had just used standing in the hallway kissing until they heard voices nearby.

“I think we should-,” Katara began, but he placed a finger over her lips.

“Come with me,” he whispered. Hand in hand they ran down hallways, giggling like the adolescents they were until they reached the big wing doors, marking the entrance to the private chambers of the Royal Wing.

“Zuko, that is-“

“Do you trust me?” he asked, just like earlier this evening.

“Should I?” She smiled.

He chuckled softly while giving her a soft kiss on the nose. “I take that as a ‘yes’.” Without hesitating he opened the doors and led her through.

Katara didn’t know what she expected, but she was slightly disappointed to see that the Royal Wing was not different from the rest of the palace. He led her down red coloured hallways that looked just like all the other ones, past incredibly many doors until stopping in front of a heavily guarded door, again imprinted with the Fire Nation insignia.

Katara didn’t know what for, but she was hiding behind him, as if his body could shield her from the view of the soldiers. “No reason to worry,” Zuko told his guards. “She hasn’t kidnapped me. Everything’s fine.” And with that the guard opened the door and Zuko led her through.

Katara gasped. When she had thought that her bedchamber was huge, it compared nothing to the bedchamber of the Fire Lord. “Well,” Zuko said, scratching his head. “Welcome to my room.”

“In that bed fit at least five people next to each other,” was the first thing Katara managed to say.

“Well, the Fire Lord who built this bed is said to have had four concubines, so…”

Katara looked at him wide-eyed, and he quickly raised his hands. “I’m just joking! I’ve got no idea why it is big enough for half the Fire Nation Army, that’s just how it is!”

Katara shook her head and continued to explore the room. She wasn’t surprised to find his dual swords on the wall or a picture of Iroh. She pointed at a picture of a woman next to that. “Is that…” She looked at it sideways. “…Azula?”

“My mother.” Katara jumped as his voice was directly behind her and when she turned around she came face to face with him. Or his chest, more specifically. “They look really similar.”

A pained expression ghosted across his face. “I know…”

She continued to walk around the room. “That’s us!” she exclaimed, pointing at a painting. It was the whole Team Avatar, similar to what Sokka had drawn in Ba Sing Se, only much better. “I didn’t know you had this commissioned…” She didn’t even give him time to respond. “We were so young…”

“It was only four years ago…”

“It was already four years ago! So many things have happened since then… I was fourteen, Zuko! Not even a woman yet… A child!”

He had nothing to say for that.

Katara went to look at the next picture. “And that’s-“ She gasped.

“You,” Zuko answered. Without even looking at him she knew that his face was as red as his robes. “You weren’t ever supposed to see that.”

She recalled the day she assumed this painting was made. It was during her ambassador days and the court painter had watched her intensely during the whole meeting. On the painting she was smirking, her hair cascading down her back in curls, while the upper half was pinned up in a bun. She was wearing water tribe clothes and folding her arms. She looked so very- “Happy. That’s what I told him to capture. Pure happiness.”

Katara turned around to kiss him again. “Then he should have drawn me now.”

“Oh well… if I had known I had told him to wait here for us…”

Katara chuckled and drew away, settling herself on the table below her painting. “You mean, you didn’t plan all this?” She raised an eyebrow. “Giving me all these dresses and jewels, inviting me to a party, kissing me and luring me into your bed chamber?”

He gulped and looked away. “In my imagination I actually didn’t get as far as telling you that you’re beautiful. I- I had to improvise!”

“Oh really?” she purred and leaned forward, giving him a deep view down her cleavage. “I didn’t mind improvising until now. Why don’t we keep doing it and see where it leads?”

“A-are you sure?” Zuko stammered, not daring to look into her direction.

“Would I tell you if I weren’t?” She jumped off the table. “What is it, Zuko? Did you leave all your courage in the hallway?”

He shot her an angry look. “It’s not that. It’s just… Agni, I didn’t think this through! One moment ago I was complimenting you in the hallway and now you’re in my bedroom and the world thinks Agni knows what!”

“Let them talk, Zuko,” she said gently. “They were talking since the very beginning, and they will always talk, no matter what we do. We are not normal. You were never normal and I… I’m just not normal any more. There will always be rumours, nasty rumours and hilarious rumours and maybe some of them are even true. But don’t worry about the people. Don’t let the people keep you from being happy.” She brought her hand up to his scarred cheek. “Are you happy now?”

“Yes.” He shuddered under her touch.

“Then just let us keep doing what we were doing and worry later.” And with that he gently pulled him down to kiss him again.

It was soft this time. Not chaste, not timid, but also not consuming like an angry flame. It was harmony, push and pull. She pulled some strands of his hair loose, and he pushed her against a wall while she was reaching for his crown. He buried his left hand in her hair while the other one was holding on to her tiny waist. Once Katara had managed to get the hairpin out she placed it carefully on the table next to her, just like the red silk ribbon.

Zuko’s hair was just as long and shaggy as she remembered when they had fought Azula. The previous Fire Lords had all grown it out but Zuko wasn’t like his ancestors, and she found it only fitting for him to keep it short. Also, it was way sexier like this.

Her own crown was poking her head while against the wall and Zuko was fiddling with it. “Remind me,” he asked, breaking the kiss. “Why did I gift you such a damned complicated crown again?” Katara chuckled and raised her hands to help him to get it out of her hair, placing it carefully next to his. A blue silk ribbon came undone and her hair fell down her back.

Zuko grabbed two fistfuls of it and buried his head inside the crook of her neck. “You are so very beautiful,” he said while she squirmed as his lips tickled her. “And honestly can’t believe that this is happening to me right now.”

With these words he gently began to kiss her neck, which made Katara throw her head back to give him more space.

As he travelled lower with his mouth — nibbling on the spot below her ear, on her neck, her collarbone — her hands slid from his hair only to land on the heavy and bulky ornate collar. She tugged at it. “This has to come off.”

With one final kiss between her collarbones he pulled away and started fumbling with the ties. “Help me, princess?” he asked teasingly and Katara followed him. She loosened the ties and helped him slide it off, throwing it into the floor carelessly among with the rest of his official robes until he stood in front of her in just his shirt, pants and shoes. While kicking those off, he looked at her. “Well,” he sighed. “That’s going to take a while.”

And before Katara could even ask what he meant he kissed he again more forcefully, urgent now. She grabbed the front of his shirt and stumbled backwards until her back hit something solid again, the post of the bed now as he reached behind her and undid her wide belt with skilled fingers and it pooled to the ground. “You’re not doing this for the first time”, she said with a raised eyebrow.

He muttered something about fire nation fashion and ex-girlfriends against her lips while sliding the coat off, that had veiled nothing more than her shoulders and a part of her cleavage.

Zuko stood back to take in the view. “Wow,” he managed to say. “You’re… wow…”

Katara rolled her eyes. “Spirits, stop undressing me with your eyes and do it with your hands!” she exclaimed before she even knew what hit her. As if she suddenly realized what she had said, she raised her hands to her mouth, as if that could make the words unspoken.

Zuko looked at her just as astounded as she felt until a smirk stole its way onto his face. “As you command, _your Highness_.” He dipped down again, kissing her. For one moment Katara was frozen but then her instincts kicked in, and she grabbed his collar to pull him closer.

Agonizingly slow Zuko reached between them, skimming his hands over her hips and waist until he found the small tie. It took him even longer to pull at it so that it would come undone. It was only the first layer of many and Katara whimpered, desperate for his touch and wriggled beneath him to show him what she really wanted. He grinned. “You know that you have to let go of me if you want me to undress you, do you?”

It took her brain embarrassingly long to process what he just said and to let go of his shirt, but then her outer layer of the dress slid to the floor.

“Okay…,” Zuko murmured. “Five more to go.”

While kissing her neck his hands searched for the next tie, in a sensational agony skipping all those parts Katara desperately wanted him to touch. It didn’t take long until that layer joined the other one on the floor.

“You know,” he hissed. “This is getting kind of uncomfortable…” Katara yelped as he picked her up and pressed her against the bed post and blushed as she realized that she could feel his erection through her dresses. He passed lower from her neck, showering her collarbone with slow kisses and small bites, while loosening the next tie. He took his time to peel her out of the dress, kissing along her now exposed arms and making her sigh.

For the next tie he bowed even lower, his mouth kissing the tops of her breasts and while she prayed to the spirits that he would move just a teeny bit lower already, he would do her no such favour but set her on the floor again to let her slide out of that layer, too.

“Zuko-,” Katara began as he fell to his knees, but she shut her mouth again as he grabbed her hips while pulling her closer. It made her knees all wobbly as he kissed her stomach and only as her next dress slid to the floor she realized that he had undone the fifth tie with his teeth.

An unfamiliar heat pooled in her stomach and as he tried to slide even lower she pulled at his hair. “Wait,” she said.

He looked up from between her thighs, most likely as flushed as she was and breathed a hot puff of air against the sensitive flesh. “Do you want me to stop?” He looked worried. “I’ll stop at any time, if you want me to.”

“N-no it’s just- I-I…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to.”

He kissed the inside of her thigh. “Tonight it’s all about making you happy, princess. So you might find your way into my bed again.” His teeth scraped over her skin. “And believe me. I enjoy this very much.” He looked at her as if he was waiting for an invitation.

“C-could we maybe talk about it?”

His eyebrows shot up. “Whatever you want, princess.” He shot her a glance that made her melt inside. “Could I maybe get up or do you want me to lead this conversation from down here?”

Katara blushed. “N-no! C-could we maybe lie down?”

Zuko smiled gently and picked her up, putting her down gently inside his bed. When he was sure that she was comfortable, he laid down next to her, careful not to make her uncomfortable by his obvious arousal.

Katara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I’ve never done this before.”

“You mean, you never had sex,” he inquired, popping himself up on his elbow.

“N-no! Spirits, this is going to get weird… Promise not to hate me, alright? I just have to tell… someone!”

“You couldn’t make me hate you if you tried.”

“I-I had sex,” Katara began. “Aang and I had sex. But not like… this.” She gestured at him.

“I think I would remember it if I had been present.”

“No! Ugh!” Her hands hit her face. “It was sex. Nothing more. No hot undressing, no kissing my, my-“

“Your clitoris?”

“This just makes it more uncomfortable, Zuko!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, but not kissing my clitoris and no- everything! Just… getting the deed done, do you understand?” She glanced at him from behind her fingers.

He looked appalled. “But… did you enjoy it at all?”

“Well, yes. No. Kind of. I don’t know! You see, at the South Pole you need to have kids. Fast. So you just have sex for the kids. And Aang is a monk. ‘All life is sacred’, remember? If you have sex, you do it for the kids! So yes, I would like to do… more. But I don’t know how it works. And it kind of scares me. I don’t want to disappoint you. And if you want to just have sex now that’s fine because I lead you on and that sucks. And this conversation sucks because I am doing all the embarrassing talking and you look like you are having the time of your life.”

Zuko unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile. “You know what is funny?” He looked her in the eyes. “The most beautiful woman to have ever lived on earth is lying half naked in my bed and offering up her body because she never had any fun during sex but wants me to have it. And she thinks it’s embarrassing to talk about sex. And she thinks that she can disappoint me if she doesn’t have sex with me tonight.”

Katara frowned and looked away. “I don’t see why that’s funny at all.”

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “You could never disappoint me, Katara. If you want to go to sleep, that’s fine. If you want to ‘just have sex’, that’s fine. If you want me to continue, that’s fine. Agni, if you want me to run naked to the palace that’s also fine because I am a happy man and nothing can stop me from being happy. I never dreamed that you could even want to be with me my entire life. And yet here we are, in my bed after having kissed for what seemed like hours and I freaking adore you, Katara. I would do anything for you.”

“So, hypothetically if I told you to continue, and we were just about to have sex and I changed my mind… that would be okay? You wouldn’t be disappointed?”

“No, Katara. I wouldn’t.”

“Could I kiss you again?”

“Anything you want…” He leaned closer, so she could kiss him and had to restrain himself not to grab her and touch her and make her feel good. But this was about her, and she should set the pace. He wouldn’t want to scare her.

After a while she pulled away again. “So, um, you really would kiss me down there?” Zuko nodded. “Isn’t that icky or something?”

He shook his head gently. “Oh Katara… I would do so many things to your body if you just let me. And I promise you, it is not icky. It is actually quite enjoyable.”

She was silent for a while. “Okay,” she answered then.

“Okay what?” he asked confused.

“I’ll let you. Just go ahead with whatever you’d do normally.”

He popped himself up onto his elbow. “Are you sure?”

“I can always tell you to stop, right?” she asked again.

“Always.”

“Even if we’re just in the middle of having sex?”

“Even then.”

She sighed. “Just come here and kiss me, Zuko. I don’t think I can take this any longer.”

He smirked against her lips and let her pull him on top of her, balancing his weight on his forearms. He straddled her hips and took up to kissing her neck again which earned him tiny gasps from her while his hands skimmed up and down her sides. When she tried to push her hips up, he pressed her down into the mattress again, murmuring against the crook of her neck: “Just you wait, princess… We’ve got plenty of time."

When he was sure that she wouldn’t push her hips up again, his left hand travelled upwards, to meet her breast, this very simple touch making her shudder beneath him. He laughed against her skin. “I haven’t even done anything yet…” His thumb was drawing circles over her skin, drawing nearer to her sensitive nipple.

“Trust me,” she said behind gritted teeth. “You don’t need t-aah.” She gasped as he flicked his thumb over her hard nipple. Dear spirits…, she thought as he bowed his head and began plastering her breasts with kisses. She bit her lip to retain at least a tiny bit of her composure, but she couldn’t help but moan when he closed his lips over her clothed breast, kissing it, licking it, sucking at it.

Jolts of pleasure raced through her body while he held tight onto her, steadying her against the mattress. “Zuko,” she moaned, and she could more feel than hear him chuckle.

She was almost disappointed when his moth left her breast only to be replaced by his fingers. He slightly pinched her as he kissed his way down, making her back arch. And then he was down between her legs again, looking up through his lashes.

“If you don’t like it, I’ll stop at any moment,” he promised before dipping his head down, kissing the sensitive flesh on the inside of her thighs, carefully avoiding the spots she actually wanted him to touch her. She groaned with pleasure and impatience as he slid his hands across the cheeks of her butt, slightly lifting her up to his mouth to allow him a better angle.

He stopped once more to look up at her, but she squirmed and sighed: “Zuko-oh!” And then he kissed her trough the thin fabric of her shift just where she wanted him to. One of his hands moved up again and undid the last remaining tie and the dress slid open, exposing her breasts and private parts as Zuko stopped to catch his breath. As Katara’s mind cleared she wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to do it and that he could stop if he wanted to but before she could get a single sound out he dipped down again and the words she had meant to say came out as a series of moans.

And if all of this kissing wasn’t enough yet, he slid two fingers inside her slowly, agonizing slowly, pumping them in and out in what felt like slow-motion. Katara was quivering under his touch, feeling a heat pooling in her stomach and it didn’t take long until she was overwhelmed by it, her orgasm rushing over her and without even thinking about it she grabbed Zuko’s hair to hold him in place.

It was only minutes after the wave of her orgasm that she recalled that maybe he wanted to get up to her.

“Now, how was it, princess?” he asked, cradling her in his arms. “Icky or something?”

She shook her head. “Amazing,” she breathed against his clothed shoulder, tugging at his shirt and leaving tiny kisses there.

He inhaled sharply as her hands found the knots that held the shirt together, catching her wrists just after she had undone it. “You know that you don’t have to do this, right? That you don’t have to ‘return the favour’ or something.”

“I know,” she said as she pulled herself free and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. “But I want to. I want to make you feel just like I did.” And with these words she flipped them over, now kneeling atop of him and kissing him.

 


	2. Letters

The day Katara returns home

_Dear Zuko,_

_I know that you are probably busy with being Fire Lord and everything but it kinda feels wrong to stay out of touch after all that happened._

_So, Sokka and I finally arrived back home. You don’t believe how much has changed! We are finally in touch with our sister tribe again, and they sent a hawk this morning that they will send people to help us repopulate the South Pole. And not only that, they send waterbenders along!_

_My dad ordered me to build a school and I’m already at it. Much to the protests of Sokka, he wanted to rebuild the watchtower that you destroyed first. It will probably take a while, most likely until after the people arrived. Architecture is so different from fighting and healing and the first tries collapsed immediately._

_Anyway, I’ve got to get back to work. How are the things going in the Fire Nation? Is everything going back to normal already?_

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

* * *

 

One month after Katara’s return

_Dear Zuko,_

_The people of our Sister Tribe finally arrived! You don’t believe how many there are! I haven’t seen this many people in our village in my entire life. It seems like they sent half of the tribe!_

_Master Pakku is here, and he helps me with the school, along with some other waterbenders. It is almost finished. Dad decided that Sokka and I would get our own house next to it. Did you know that Sokka wants to build another school for non-benders? He wants to run it with Suki and train them in combat._

_Oh, and we had our watchtower rebuilt. You should see it, it is impressive!_

_How about you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

* * *

 

One and a half month after Katara’s return

_Dear Zuko,_

_I am officially a teacher now. Yesterday we finished the school and I started today with training._

_You won’t believe how many people came! I’ve got at least fifteen pupils, but at least ten of them are older than I am, each of them women that only learned to heal in the Northern Water Tribe._

_I think I am going to be happy like this._

_Aang plans to visit in a few weeks. I am already so excited! Do you think, you could come as well?_

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

* * *

Three months after Katara’s return

_Dear Zuko,_

_I am getting worried now. Why don’t you answer my letters? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?_

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

* * *

 

Five months after Katara’s return

_Zuko!_

_Will you already answer my letters? I’m getting really impatient here! Are you like, ignoring me on purpose?_

_Katara_

* * *

 

Seven months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I want to thank sincerely for the extensive reparations the Fire Nation has sent to our tribe. Additionally, I would like to invite you to the festivities of the summer solstice to be the honoured guest of the Southern Water Tribe._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Katara,_

_Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

_P.S.: I am still mad at you for not answering a single one of my letters. If it wasn’t for my dad, I wouldn’t even invite you! If you dare to show up, just know that you owe me an apology!_

* * *

 

Seven months and one day after Katara’s return

_To Master Katara, Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Agni, I am so sorry! Until today, I didn’t even know of the existence of such letters! I just assumed that you didn’t bother to write but apparently my secretaries are unable to pass any letters on to me that aren’t signed with my title and a significant title of the writer._

_I would love to come to the South Pole, if I’m allowed to, that is. And don’t worry, I think of something worthy of the legendary Waterbending Master Katara._

_You are feared in the Fire Nation, by the way. I threatened my officials to pass their names to you if they didn’t give me your letters and I swear one of them nearly fainted._

_But let’s talk about all of this in a few weeks when we see us._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

Nine months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_The summer solstice was really nice with all of you. I miss you guys already._

_Sokka’s asking if we will meet at the Jasmine Dragon again, just like last year. Sokka, Suki, Aang and I will be there. What about you and Mai? And ask Toph if she’s coming too._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Katara_

_Daugther of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Nine months and a half after Katara’s return

_To Master Katara, Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Toph and I will be there. No Mai._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

Nine months and three weeks after Katara’s return

_To his Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Oh, Zuko, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! You haven’t said anything, so I just assumed that you were still a thing, you know. What happened? You know that you can always talk to me about anything._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Katara_

_Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Ten months after Katara’s return

_To Master Katara, Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_It was complicated. We talk about it in Ba Sing Se._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

One year and one month after Katara’s return

_To Master Katara, Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Dear Katara,_

_I would like to invite you to the Fire Nation Capital. My advisors told me that I should choose ambassadors from the others nations for diplomatic reasons. Would you like to accept my offer? It would be good to have a friend around here. Would you like to accept my offer?_

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

One year, one month and a half after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Spirits Zuko, what are you thinking? I am only sixteen, I couldn’t possibly become ambassador! And what about my school? I can’t just leave everything behind!_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Katara_

_Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

One year, one month and three weeks after Katara’s return

_To Master Katara, Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_They have got an eighteen year-old Fire Lord. They will accept the woman that became a self-taught waterbending master and defeated Azula at age 14 as ambassador. And you would see Aang more often._

_But if you prefer to stay with your tribe I can understand it. Just send someone else._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

One year and two months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I have to think about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Katara_

_Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

One year and four months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I had a fight with Aang._

_I’m coming._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Katara_

_Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Two years and six months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I am sorry Zuko, but I have to go home. Sokka is very excited about something, either Suki is pregnant or he wants to propose to her. I bet it’s both._

_Dad also wants me to come home. He says we need to talk._

_I try to come back as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Katara_

* * *

 

Two years and eight months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I was right, he wants to propose. He has already carved a necklace (it’s really beautiful, a green stone with water tribe symbols) but he is just a nerve wreck and too nervous to give it to her._

_He wants me to help him set something up but I think that he would have preferred it if you came home with me. But let’s be real, you’re also not the most romantic one._

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Katara_

* * *

 

Two years, eight months and three days after Katara’s return

_To Ambassador Katara, Waterbending Master and Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_First of all, why have you got a longer title than I have, water tribe peasant?_

_Second of all, didn’t you want me to save you from the pirates, darling? Burn that letter, Aang will kill me if he reads that._

_Third of all, close your eyes and hand the letter to Sokka. Sokka, just get over with it. Remember that one time I burst into your tent? Just like that, strip her naked and place that darned necklace around her neck. She’ll marry you on the spot, believe me._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

Two years, eight months and a week after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_You and I know both that you are just too lazy to write every single one of your titles. Spirits know why you are so willing to remind me of mine with every letter._

_Oh, and believe me, this letter is already framed in the living room, there’s no getting out of that._

_And wait, you walked in on Sokka and Suki one time? Why don’t I know that?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Katara_

_P.S.: Sokka is even more nervous now. We’ll stick to the original plan._

* * *

 

Two years, eight months and two weeks after Katara’s return

_To Ambassador Katara, Waterbending Master and Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Well I didn’t exactly walk in on them. More like on Sokka who was waiting for Suki… It was the night before Yon Rha. But that was bad enough I wanted to rip my eyeballs out. That was definitely nothing I needed to see…_

_Tell me if your plan has worked._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko,_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

Two years and nine months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_It worked! It was a butt load of work. I created a whole new plaza with fountains and ice sculptures, it was such a pain in the ass. I made sculptures of them for every step of their relationship, beginning with Kyoshi island, then Ba Sing Se, the Boiling Rock, Sozin’s Comet, their life in the water tribe and the last one was of them marrying. Sokka stopped there and knelt down and everything and asked her to become his wife. And that made Suki tearbend._

_She accepted, he tied the necklace around her neck and I made the froze fountains explode into tiny snow hearts._

_I think since defeating Azula and having my first students graduate I haven’t been this proud._

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Katara_

_P.S.: I think I should abdicate. I don’t think that I will get out of here anytime soon. I’ve got a wedding to plan._

* * *

 

Two years and ten months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Zuko, you are insane! You have shipped us gifts worth more than our entire tribe owns! How can you even afford this with all the reparations? And where on earth did you get these waterbending scrolls? The forms are completely different from anything I have seen in my entire life. It doesn’t look like waterbending at all but it works really well!_

_But enough of that. We had a feast tonight to celebrate Suki’s and Sokka’s betrothal and because Aang is visiting. And my father made an announcement. As our tribe is growing increasingly we should take up some of their customs as well. So as I am writing you I am no longer Master Katara, the Daughter of the Chieftain of the Southern Watertribe, I am officially Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. It feels so weird. I am nothing like a princess, spirits, I do more chores than most of the women in the village. Except that this is no village any more, it is a city._

_I have to stop now, Aang’s nagging me to come to bed. I hope to hear of you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

_Princess of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Two years and ten months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_As Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe I am most delighted to announce the betrothal of my son, Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Suki, the Oldest Member of the Kyoshi Warriors._

_I am honoured to invite you to their wedding which is to take place at the day of the winter solstice._

_Sincerely,_

_Hakoda_

_Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Two years and eleven months after Katara’s return

_To his Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I have said it before and I will say it again. You, Zuko are insane. Why on earth are you sending me and Sokka crowns? They are beautiful but I cannot accept this! You are going too far, draining your treasuries like that…_

_Oh, but will you come for the wedding? Aang and I would love to see you again! And Sokka and Suki too, of course. Oh, and bring Toph and Iroh along, if you will!_

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

_Princess of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Two years, eleven months and one week after Katara’s return

_To Her Highness Master Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Katara, you will accept the gifts I send to you. I pay it with my own money and it is very important for me. You are a princess now, whether you like it or not, you might as well show it._

_If you would like to come back to the Fire Nation one day to reclaim your rightful position as ambassador, I would just love to see the faces of all the nobles when you enter the room. No one could take their eyes off you._

_And we are already on our way. Expect us in two weeks._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

Three years and two months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_You won’t be hearing much from me for the next few months. Aang asked me to travel the world with him again. I don’t know where we’re going, but we don’t see us very often, so I think I should go with him._

_I write you again when I’m back at the South Pole._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

_Princess of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Three years and seven months after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Aang proposed to me. He made me a betrothal necklace and tied it around my neck. I couldn’t even tell anything. I don’t know what to do. I’m eighteen, for the spirits‘ sake! I don’t want to get married._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

_Princess of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Three years and eight months after Katara’s return

_To Her Highness Master Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Please accept my most humble congratulations. I wish the best of luck to you and the Avatar. Please accept the gifts that I sent along with my letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

* * *

 

Three years and eight months after Katara’s return

_Are you okay? Do you want me to send you anything? Do you want me to have a talk with Aang? If you want to see me, you are always welcome in the palace. Just say the thing and I’ll make it happen._

_— Zuko_

_P.S.: I hope that the gifts aren’t too much. And I hope that you like the necklace._

* * *

 

Three years, eight months and one day after Katara’s return

_To His Highness the Fire Lord Zuko,_

_You. Are. Insane. Two chests with furs and dresses and jewellery? When am I even supposed to wear all of this? I won’t be able to go on balls as the life of the Avatar. But the necklace is beautiful. Especially the sapphire and the black pearls. Did you know that Sokka and I once pretended to be Aang’s parents and Sokka called me Sapphire?_

_I am fine, Zuko, believe me. It was just a shock and I still don’t know what to do. Right now Aang is in the Earth Kingdom, with Toph I think. We fought before he left. But just think about it! He is sixteen years old, and we are not at war anymore. We don’t have to marry this young. We’ve got all the time we want, all the time we need._

_I just don’t think I am ready to become a wife. Or to become Aang’s wife. He is still such a child… It is hard to explain. I love him, I really do. But I need time to think._

_It has been so long that I have been happy with him._

_And it has been even longer that we have done something that was not for him. Or for the Avatar. I want to live a little. Do I even make sense? I don’t know._

_I just need time._

_And I hope that he doesn’t return soon._

_I wish you were here._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara_

_Princess of the Southern Water Tribe_

* * *

 

Three years, eight months and two weeks after Katara’s return

_I need your help. We broke up. And he kind of hit me. Please answer. I need a friend._

* * *

 

Three years and nine months after Katara’s return

_To her Highness Master Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Open the door._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

 


	3. Tea

Katara lay on the couch in her living room as the hawk landed on her windowsill, knocking fervently with his beak against the glass. “What the-?” Katara contemplated letting it freeze to death but the hawk didn’t seem to stop. With a sigh she stomped over to the window opened it to let the bird in. She took the letter of his leg, for one moment fearing that it was from Aang but as soon as she unrolled it, she saw the clear and elegant handwriting of Zuko.

Relieved she read what it said:

_To her Highness Master Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Open the door._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

Confused she looked to the door of the house that had once belonged to Sokka and her but was now hers alone after she had built him and Suki his own. A muffled sound came from outside. “Ow, that was my foot!”

“Not my fault that I can’t see anything with all the Ice, Meathead!”

Katara rushed to the door.

“Are you sure she got your letter, Sparky?”

“Are you sure she is even at home, _Your Highness_?”

“Listen to me, Z-“

Katara threw the door open. “Zuko!” she yelled and rushed towards him to hug him.

He lifted her from the ground for one moment, muttering against her hair: “Hi there, Princess…”

“What are you even doing here? And you Toph? Why aren’t you with Aang?”

“Hey, Sugar Princess,” Toph hit her upper arm. “I tried to knock some sense into him, and he flew off.” Katara flinched at her wording.

“But how are you already here? I mean, I sent that not only-“

“Katara”, Sokka said annoyed. “As much as I like to see your happiness upon our arrival, even though I would appreciate it more if you would be more delighted to see your family, can we please come in? It is freezing…”

Katara blinked. “Yeah, of course.” Sokka, Toph and Suki were already shivering but Zuko didn’t even wear furs. She arched her eyebrows and let a breath out, producing small puffs of flame. “Firebender,” he said curtly. She turned and led them all inside.

She was fidgeting nervously as each of them sat down around her living room table and got rid of their coats and in Toph’s case of the shoes. “Finally, I can see again!”, she sighed contently.

“I-I’m going to make some tea”, Katara announced and vanished into the kitchen.

“I’ll help you with the fire”, Zuko said and followed her.

They worked quietly for a few minutes, Katara bending the water inside the kettle Zuko heated in his hands and then looking for the right blend. But after she had spilt the tea leaves for the fourth time, Zuko set the kettle on the counter and helped her with that, too.

“I got your note when I was already on the ship towards the South Pole with Toph,” Zuko said finally and broke the silence. “Sokka had written me. And even without that, the moment that your letter of your betrothal arrived, I started to pack my things and informed Toph. I knew you weren’t okay.”

As she reached for the kettle, he put her hand down. “Just go sit with the others and let me do it. You know, it sort of was my job.” He gave her an earnest smile, and she gave in, retreating into the living room, where Sokka, Suki and Toph were chatting lividly.

But as soon as she sat down the conversation stopped. “What?” she asked angrily. “What is it even with you guys? You act like I am going to die! If you haven’t noticed, I’m not! I’ve just-“

“Broken up with the boyfriend you had for almost four years,” Zuko finished her sentence as he entered the room with a tray of tea. “Who decided that you would marry him without even asking for your opinion. And who hit you after you broke up.”

“Katara”, Sokka cleared his throat. “Let me be honest. We all are glad that you broke up with Aang. We all like him of course, but he wasn’t the right one for you. You made a decision that was over-due. Your relationship-“

“Whoa, easy there!” Katara interrupted him. “What are we even doing here?”

“We’re having a Team Avatar Emergency Meeting, Sugar Queen”, Toph answered while picking her nose. “Well, without the Avatar, obviously. But he was a jerk.”

“Almost as much as our jerkbender over there- ow, what was that for, Suki?” Sokka held his rips where Suki’s elbow had hit him.

“What we want to say is,” Suki continued. “That you are going through a very difficult phase. And we want to offer you every support you can get. And as you wouldn’t tell Zuko and Toph anything via letters and didn’t even leave your house since the break-up, we decided that we would come to you. And just tell you-“

“Aang was a dick,” Zuko said while placing a cup of tea in front of her.

“-just tell you: whatever happens, we’re here for you.”

“Thank you,” Katara whispered, taking the cup into her hands.

“So, if you want to talk about it, Sugar Queen-“, Toph began.

“Actually, I don’t want to do anything. I am just so tired…”

“If you want us to leave to get some rest, just say it,” Zuko said thoughtfully, sitting down next to her.

“I’ve slept for days, Zuko.” She sighed. “Since I broke up with him I’ve done nothing else. While he was still here I could scream and rage and cry and do something, but now I am only empty. And tired.” Her guests exchanged some looks. “I’m tired of everything. Of fighting, of being strong, of keeping the house, of teaching, of talking, of liv-“

“Don’t you dare to finish that sentence!” Zuko snapped while everyone else found a sudden interest in anything but the conversation. “I do not allow it!”

Katara snorted. “You do not allow it? I am not one of your servants, you know?!”

Zuko looked her dead in the eye. “Yeah, I know. You are Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Waterbending Master since age fourteen, self-taught to be precise. You are the waterbending teacher to the Avatar and every single female waterbender in existence and former ambassador for the Fire Nation. Oh, and I haven’t even mentioned how you defeated Azula at age fourteen during Sozin’s Comet. I will not let you break like that damned relationship of yours. I will not allow it!”

Silence fell on the house. Painful long seconds passed until Sokka stood up. “I think we should go now.”

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but Sokka should his head.

“If you need us, we’re over at Sokka’s”, Toph said before closing the door behind the four of them.

What remained were five cups of untouched tea and Katara who could finally cry.

 

It took two days and a visit from both her dad and Gran Gran until Katara took her nameless messenger hawk out of his cage. Aang had named him Hawky the Second but right now it was too painful to think of that. She scribbled a quick note:

_Zuko,_

_You haven’t drunk your tea yet. Want to come over to make up for it?_

_— Katara_

Ten minutes later Katara heard a knock on her door. She was almost surprised to see that only Zuko stood outside and not the whole Team Avatar without the Avatar.

“Can I come in?” he asked hesitantly.

Katara stood to the side and he entered promptly. “Look,” he said, as soon as she shut the door behind him. “I am sorry for what I said. It was totally inappropriate and there is no excuse as to why I couldn’t control my temper.” He sunk to his knees and bowed until his forehead met the floor. “What can I do to earn your forgiveness, Princess Katara?”

Katara narrowed her eyes and looked down on him. She turned her back shaking her head. “Will you stand up already? I invited you over to share a cup of tea, not for you to crawl on the floor.” She sat down at her table shaking her head again. “Stupid Fire Nation customs… Don’t expect me to act the same once were back in the Royal Caldera City.”

He stumbled to his seat opposite of her, carefully taking his cup of tea into his hands. “What-?”

“Look, you were perfectly right with what you said.”

He choked on his tea. “I was?”

“I am more than Aang’s girlfriend — ex-girlfriend. And I will not break like this relationship.”

“You’re no-?” He cleared his throat. “Of course you’re not.”

“But I am hurt and I need to heal. And I can’t do that here. And that’s why I am returning to the Fire Nation with you.”

“You are?”

“Well, if you allow it, Fire Lord Zuko…”

“Agni, you are!” A wide grin spread on his face. “Of course I allow it! I-“ He hesitated. “I had hoped that you would agree to let us help you. Sokka, Suki and Toph have already agreed to come with us and-“

“No, Zuko,” Katara interrupted him “I need some time for myself. Sokka and Suki wouldn’t understand that and Toph… She wouldn’t understand me at all. I just want to come to the Caldera with you and… be myself. Does that even make sense? I don’t want to do anything except for what I want. I want to waterbend when I want and whatever I want, I want to do nothing when I want to, I want to wake up when I want to, I want to be my own person. No destiny, no Avatar, no obligations. I am sorry to use you like that but the royal palace is the only place where I can do that.”

“You are not using me, Katara,” he said very calm, something gleaming in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place. Something like joy and sympathy, but not quite like it. “I already told you more than once, you are always welcome in my palace. You can come and go as you want, Agni you can plunder my treasuries if you want. If only you’ll heal.”

She gave him the first genuine smile she had produced since the break-up. It felt like she hadn’t smiled in a lifetime. “So, when are we going?”

“Whenever you are ready.”


	4. Turtleduck

The sun was rising in the pond and setting in the sky. The dying rays of warmth cast a golden light upon the princess clad in red that was feeding the turtleducks with tiny crumbs of bread.

It was a peaceful setting, as if the whole world was in balance. The leaves were rustling in the wind, then and now there was a quack from one of the turtleducks.

The princess whirled around as some twigs broke under the feet of an intruder.

“Zuko!” her face lit up with joy, and she ran towards the man to hug him. “You made it!”

He chuckled, lifting her from hr feet for a moment, just like he had done over a month ago at the South Pole. “Of course I did. I kept you waiting long enough.”

“Oh, I already told you. I don’t need you to babysit me. I enjoy the peace and quiet as much as I enjoy your company. At the South Pole I had rarely any time for myself. If my students didn’t occupy my time, Sokka’s students did or my people or my dad or-“

“Aang,” he finished her sentence, and she flinched.

“It still hurts, you know,” she admitted quietly.

“Of course it does. I would be deeply disappointed otherwise.”

“Will you sit with me?”

“Whatever my princess commands.”

She hit him affectionately. “Stop calling me that!”

He laughed. “But you are a princess.”

She shook her head. “No. I am Katara. Just Katara. And with you I want to be just Katara.”

“Whatever my Katara commands”, he repeated.

“Better,” she sighed, leaning herself against his chest.

Feeling him tense she sat right back up. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed. “I just assumed- I should have asked.”

“No!” he shouted. “No,” he said again, lowering his voice and pulling her back down. “It’s okay. I was just- I assumed-“

She chuckled softly. “We should stop assuming. Seems like we’re bad at it.”

“Yeah.” She couldn’t see him but if she had to guess she could’ve sworn he smiled as he put his arm around her waist.

They fell silent for a bit, taking in the picturesque view. “I was surprised to find you here”, he said after a while.

“Really?” she contemplated sitting up but decided against it, his warmth being too comfortable. “Why?”

“Ah, this will lead to rumours.” He chuckled. “These are the Fire Lady’s gardens.”

“What?!” Katara sat up. “You mean they are going to think-“

“That we are in a relationship? Precisely. And that we’re going to marry.”

“Oh, spirits…” She buried her face in her hands. “And I’m walking around in all the dresses you gave me and wonder why they are giving me these queer looks.”

Zuko laughed. “I find it astoundingly that you never noticed it before. It began right after Sozin’s Comet. And after I broke up with Mai it didn’t take long until the first one asked if you were the reason.”

“And what did you answer?”

He frowned. “No, of course! It just… wasn’t right…”

Katara nodded slowly. “Yeah. It just wasn’t right.”

Together they watched silently as the sun set behind the roofs of the Royal Capital City while the moon rose on the other side. “It is weird, you know? At the South Pole it isn’t day for long, especially not in winter, spring and autumn. But here the nights are so short and the moon is so much weaker. I didn’t notice when we fought Azula. Then I was just… fighting.”

“Would you like to?”

“Like to what?”

“To fight. To spar. Here you’ve got enough water.”

She laughed. “I could defeat you with just the sweat on my face, Zuko.”

“I won’t deny it.” He shrugged. “But like this you can beat me over and over again.”

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. “Okay,” she said simply and stood up, turning her back to him. All he could see was that she was fiddling with something in front of her body and the next thing he knew was that the outer layer of her dress slid to the floor.

“Wha-what are you doing?” he stuttered blushing.

“Well, you don’t expect me to fight in that fancy dress you gave me, do you?”

“Oh, I thought you would give me an actual chance by doing it,” he said after regaining his composure. “But if it’s like that…” He also stood up and began to strip until he was standing in front o her only in his pants, while she was facing him in her wrappings.

She drew water from the pond and let it swirl around her arms. “Ready?”

He answered with fistfuls of flames that she blocked with a wave she drew from the pond before sending it at him in an instant. He dodged it by jumping into the air, aiding himself by flames underneath his feet. He wanted to start a counter attack only to be surprised by the wave behind him. He narrowed his eyes. He knew that she had become better. But now she could concentrate on bending two masses of water at once. At least two, he added silently.

“Here for a rematch?” a ghostly voice echoed though his mind.

“There isn’t going to be much of a match.”

She attacked viciously, every time he thought that he could get at her she already had her guard up ready to return the hit. Nevertheless, he moved closer, inch by inch. She was a talented distance fighter but in hand-to-hand combat he knew he had the advantage.

And slowly, she began to retreat. Step by step she moved closer to the pond, to her vital source of water, and he followed her by every foot. It wasn’t until he began to wonder what she was planning that he knew that he had walked blindly into her trap.

With a move of her arms water rose from the puddle at their feet around them, only to turn it to ice. As she exhaled the ice turned to water again, and she dove to his arms, where she secured a strap from her wrappings. Then the surrounding water moved to the pond again.

Drenched and panting Zuko stared to the ground, not daring to look up to her. “Seems like I win”, she said but the victory tasted bitter. She had defeated him with the very same move she had taken down his sister. Quickly she passed behind him and loosened the strap.

“Remember me to stay on your good side,” he said and rubbed his wrists.

She got down on her knees beside him. “You couldn’t get on my bad side if you tried.” When she saw that he smiled, she raised her finger. “Don’t take this as an invitation!”

“I wouldn’t dare to!” he assured and dusted off his pants as he stood up. “We should at least try to get dressed before we get back. Unless we want the whole world to think that we are having sex in my mother’s garden.”

“Yeah, right.” She picked up her dress, suddenly very conscious of her nakedness and began to but it back into place. When she turned around, she saw Zuko struggling with the ornate collar that came along with his official robes. “Here, let me…” He turned around, and she fastened the many strings so it looked presentable.

“I have to say, I am impressed.”

Katara shrugged. “Our ceremonial robes are quite the same, only less heavy and that I don’t have a handmaid.”

“I haven’t got a-“

“Oh call it what you will! But it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve got a handmaid.” She rose after tying the last knot under his arms, suddenly coming very face to face with him.

“We should get going…” Flustered she tried to take a step back, but he caught her arm.

“Wait-“ He leaned forward and tucked at her hair, his hands brushing against her cheeks. “Now we can go. We wouldn’t want anyone to think that I have dishonoured you.”

“And spirits forbid that the Fire Lord does anything dishonourable.” She slid her hand inside the crook of his elbow. “Let’s go. Do you think we could find anything to eat?”

“But only if you promise not to beat the Fire Lord any more.”

She sighed dramatically. “It seems like I have to starve then…”


	5. Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually my favorite one. I would love to know what you think!

Katara was writing letters for her family and friends as she heard a timid knock on her door. She resided in the palace for almost four months now and her father, brother and Toph got increasingly impatient as she refused to answer their letters.

She sighed and dropped the brush. “Come in,” she ordered and turned to see the handmaid standing there that Zuko had assigned her.

“It is the Fire Lord, your Highness.” Katara did her best not to roll her eyes. She had tried to stop her from doing it but it was no good.

“Tell him to come in. Wait outside; we won’t need anything for the moment.”

As soon as she had shut the door behind her, it opened again for Zuko. He had assigned her old ambassador chambers to her, which came with a big study next to her bedroom, a drawing room to welcome officials as well as a dressing room and a bathroom with an own tub. She had considered it unnecessary but hadn’t protested when he told her that he would have her rather in the royal wing but that Iroh forbid it.

She curtsied exaggeratively and he smiled fondly. “Princess Katara, please rise.”

“You could give Sokka a run for his money with that sarcasm in your voice. Please, take a seat.”

“No, I would rather stand. I don’t have much time but I wanted to do this myself. There is a feast this evening. It has got something to do with politics, nothing you need to concern yourself with. But as you are already the honoured guest in the palace, I wanted to ask if you would like to go with me. As my company.”

Katara hesitated. “Wouldn’t it send the wrong signal?”

“Oh bugger those signals. You are my friend and my guest and there is nothing wrong with us going to this damned feast. Besides, it is my only hope of not getting bored to death while at it.”

Katara closed her eyes, contemplating the options. Ever since Zuko had mentioned it, she saw the looks the servants gave them, heard the rumours spoken behind their backs. Half of the palace seemed convinced that they were having an affair and along with that half of the Fire Nation. Her father also already considered it a realistic option. And Toph seemed to have been the source of that rumour in the Earth Kingdom. _I should have known it before coming here in the first place, as unbound young woman, visiting the bachelor Fire Lord._

“I’m in,” she said smiling. “Anything I need to know?”

“Ju has already got her instructions.” He turned to leave. Right before he stepped through the door he looked back. “Oh, and Katara?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to do me a favour?”

“It depends…”

“Would you maybe wear your crown? Or some of the other crystals?”

She smirked. “I’ll think about it.”

“I know you will overwhelm every single one of those stuck up lickspittles.”

Ju rushed in only moments after he had left, ushering her to her bathroom, to get her cleaned up. She talked the whole time about who would be there this evening and how outstanding it would be and how lucky she was to attend. She informed her about the preferences and acquaintances of each of the guests and Katara tried at least in the beginning to keep up with it.

Ju spent much of her afternoon trying to curl her hair and then arranging them into a half up-do, which reminded her of the royal topknot but that seemed less strict, more natural. With some braids it even looked a bit like a warrior’s wolf tail and beaded hair strands. “You are royalty,” Ju explained. “But not Fire Nation Royalty. So you should regal but not like Fire Nation. What dress will you be wearing?”

“A blue one.”

“Fire Lord Zuko hasn’t sent you a single one that isn’t blue.”

Katara grit her teeth. “A dress that makes the eyes of every man pop out of his head.”

“Even the ones of the Fire Lord?”

She tried to quiet the fluttering feeling in her stomach. “Especially Zuko’s.”

Ju clothed her in a dark blue dress with a deep neckline that bared her shoulders. The border was embroidered with water tribe symbolism in silver thread just like the skirt, increasing in its density until the lover border had only hints of blue in it. Before tying the silver belt around her torso, Ju added a coat in a lighter blue that was trimmed with lace instead of the traditional furs.

She painted her face with make-up and Katara was quite surprised to see that even though they started around midday, they finished just in time before an envoy would arrive to pick her up.

“Zuko said I should wear jewels”, she said while skimming her hand over the boxes with earring, bracelets and necklaces, Zuko had sent her over the years. For her birthdays, as reparations and for her betrothal with Aang. And of course to celebrate that she was named princess. “I should wear the crown”, she declared while flipping the lid open to marvel the fine work of silver. She had to admit that it resembled the crown for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation in a way, as it was supposed to wear over a bun but yet it didn’t. Ju placed the fine silver ring marked with little moons over her hair, the full moon flanked by two crescents facing the ceiling. To finish it she shoved the two silver pins through the bun and the holes in the silver ring, the chains beaded with black pearls attached to the sapphires clinking every time she turned her head.

“Would you like to wear the rest of the matching jewellery?”

Katara nodded and let Ju attach the earrings she got for her sixteenth birthday as well as the ring that accompanied them a year later and the bracelet that had come this year. As she reached for the necklace, Katara hesitated.

Even though her tribe had abandoned the customs decades ago, it meant a lot if a woman was wearing the necklace of another man. And even though it wasn’t carved, it was still from Zuko.

“It would make your appearance perfect”, Ju chirped.

“Yes,” Katara said sadly while fumbling with the clasp of her mother’s necklace. “Put it on.” As soon as she felt the cold metal settling against the hollow of her neck where the stone had been, Katara stood up to look at herself in the mirror.

She certainly wasn’t uncomely, she had to admit. Katara felt herself reminded of the day that she and Toph had washed the ugly girls down the river. But as she was standing there, dressed in blue and silver silk, she found herself reminded more of Yue than of herself. _This is what a princess looks like_ , she told herself. And while she had grown up as a woman just like all the others and had travelled the world for years with nothing but one change of clothes, she certainly didn’t hate it. In fact, she could get used to this, from time to time, at least.

“I’m ready”, Katara said more certain than she felt the very same moment that she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in,” she ordered and a fire nation official entered.

“His Majesty is awaiting you.” The man bowed deeply before her.

“Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting, should we?” Katara displayed her most flattering smile. “Ju, I won’t be needing you any more tonight. You may go.”

“As you wish, Princess Katara.”

And with this, Katara straightened her back and followed the official out of her rooms. He led her down the maze that the corridors of the Royal Palace were but Katara could tell that they were approaching the Royal Wing.

Two big double wing doors with a Fire Nation Insignia marked the entrance of the private chambers of the royal family. With Iroh in Ba Sing Se, only Zuko had to be residing there. _He must feel lonely_ , Katara thought while the official bid her to wait outside. She contemplated sitting down on the cushions for a moment but in fear of wrinkling her dress she decided against it.

And she didn’t have to wait long until the doors opened again and Zuko stepped outside, dressed in his full ornamental robes and halting in his steps the moment he laid his eyes on her. The dress achieved what she had hoped. His eyes widened for a moment and his mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something only to shut it again quickly. Katara blushed under his gaze.

She approached him and giggled stupidly when he bowed to kiss her hand. “Princess Katara…” he murmured against the skin of the back of her hand. She had to bite down on her tongue to quiet her heart that was fluttering inside her chest just as his lashes fluttered over her skin when he blinked. “You look-“ His words got caught in his throat when he laid eyes on her neck. “V-very beautiful tonight,” he sputtered.

“Do you expect me to bow, too?” she inquired and was grateful that her voice didn’t sound high-pitched.

He smiled up at her, which made her heart jump again. _Spirits Katara, what is it with you these days?_ , she thought angrily, _You act like a lovesick teenager._ “Never,” he replied and straightened his back. _Well, I am a teenager_ , she allowed herself to admit. “May I escort you to the dining room, your Highness?”

She acted as if she was pondering the options before nodding. She could have sworn that his face lit up as he slid her hand in the crook of her elbow but that was probably just her imagination.

“You will be sitting next to me at the head of the table”, Zuko explained to her as they walked towards the dining room. “To your right will be Lord Cheng, you should know him from your ambassador days.”

“Yes, I think I remember him.” Lord Cheng was a gentle old man who had lost a wife and two children in the war. He had been one of the first to arrive in the palace after they had defeated Azula to swear his fealty to the Fire Lord, only to find a fierce waterbender organizing everything instead of Zuko, who had been confined to bed because he was too weak.

“He will be there with his wife and eldest daughter who will inherit his lands once he retires. You will find good company in them.”

“Are you sure that his daughter will be… friendly?”

“What do you mean?” He sounded confused.

“Don’t you think she will envy me, a Water Tribe peasant next to you? I think he talked about her marriage prospects once and you were certainly number one on that list.”

“You’re hardly a peasant,” was the only response she got from him.

“And your generous gifts made sure I don’t look like one.”

He continued listing names of all those that would be there, but she interrupted him halfway through. “Thanks, but Ju already filled me in. I know most of them and this is hardly the first feast I’m attending.”

“Yeah, sorry. I forgot.” He scratched his head, a gesture that made Katara giggle. It was so very Zuko of him, nothing like the Fire Lord Zuko. More like “Hello, Zuko here”, the awkward teenager that joined Team Avatar. “But the last times you were Ambassador Katara, and now you’re Princess Katara and sitting by my side and-“

Katara stopped on the spot and folded her arms. “Are you afraid I will embarrass you?”

“No, not at all!” He raised his hands in defence. “It’s just… The people will talk. And I don’t want them to talk badly about you.”

“Don’t worry, Zuko.” She turned her back and continued to walk down the hallway. “I’ll manage.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “You’ll manage.” When she turned around she caught him with a clouded look on his face and a smile that didn’t quite reach his lips but let his eyes glow instead.

He caught up to her and led her around a corner only to find a corridor filled with the chattering party that was already waiting on them.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” a young noble stepped forward to greet them. “We already thought we had to start without you.”

“There will be no need for that, Shun.” He let go of her hand to embrace the man brotherly. “I am already here.” Katara blinked astounded. It had never crossed her mind that Zuko had found friends in the palace. She always imagined him to be surrounded by those old men she had met during her time as ambassador. But when she thought about it, it actually made sense.

She had to abandon that train of thoughts as Zuko turned around again. “My lords, my ladies. May I introduce you to the woman that honours each one of us to be kind enough to accompany me tonight: Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, former Waterbending Master of the Avatar and former Ambassador in the Fire Nation.” Katara didn’t miss that he didn’t mention her former betrothal to the Avatar. She was very grateful for that. “She is also the woman that saved us from a cruel fate as subjects of my sister, Fire Lord Azula, whom she defeated during Sozin’s Comet.” A whisper ghosted through the party as the Fire Lord bowed down again only to be followed soon by the rest of the guests.

Katara giggled and raised a hand to her mouth. “You are flattering me, your Royal Highness. You are as much a former master of the Avatar as I am, not to mention that you are the Fire Lord instead of a simple ambassador. And you helped to defeat Azula as much as I did.”

“Spoken like a true princess, your highness”, a familiar voice croaked behind her. “But I believe that the guests are hungry. We should not let them wait, should we nephew?”

Katara turned around astounded and when Zuko raised his head, a big smile was plastered on his face. Katara could have sworn that he would be running towards Iroh, but he managed to retain his composure. “I couldn’t have said it better. May I, Princess Katara?” He reached for her hand, which she accepted gladly.

As he led her through the doors she was appalled once again by the extravagance of the Fire Nation. It was not the first dinner she was attending but it managed to surprise her every time how much everything glittered with gold and rubies and diamonds. And if she had thought that she would stand out with her outfit, it was only because of her colouring. Compared with the noble ladies of the Fire Nation she felt like a beggar.

Nevertheless, she managed to get through the evening smoothly. She was accustomed to the spicy food by now, and she had a great conversation with Lord Cheng about new fishing techniques and with his wife about the trade of jewellery between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. She insisted that Katara sent her samples of her beads and proclaimed that it would be the newest fashion once they arrived.

She even let herself being coaxed in one or two tales of the war and everybody seemed to be surprised to hear that the Avatar had not only been able to hide in the Fire Nation but also to go to school and host a dance party on top of that.

“Speaking of dancing,” Zuko said as the applause faded. “Maybe it is time to move on to the next part of the evening.”

Evening was an understatement. The party had lasted well into the night and Katara had already anticipated being able to tie in her bed soon.

“Move on to the what?!” she hissed into Zukos ear as she clutched his arm and followed him into the adjacent room.

“Relax,” he whispered into her ear as he bowed down to her to adjust her posture when they were standing in the middle of the dance floor. “And follow my lead.”

“Oh, you insufferable-“ But before she could finish that sentence the music started playing, and they started moving. At first, she had to concentrate too much on not stumbling over the hem of her dress but before long she recognized the steps of bending forms. Of her bending forms.

“What-?” But Zuko just shook his head indicating to her that they would talk later.

When the music faded, Katara had to admit that she was quite enjoying herself. And begged him for one more dance. “Do you trust me?” he whispered into her ear.

“Should I?” She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled and took her hand. “I take that as a ‘yes’.”

And before Katara could protest the music took up a faster beat and before long she was spinning around in a sea of silk and crystals and before she could even think about it, she was spinning above it. Zuko’s arms caught her again and set her down on the floor while the party gasped and clapped and for one moment they were in a cave instead of a ballroom, surrounded by school children instead of nobles and a war was raging around them but it didn’t matter because they were children and dancing and everything was fine. She almost expected to see Aang’s face as she looked up but it was Zuko instead. And she almost expected him to kiss her, but he didn’t. And she wasn’t only almost disappointed.

“I think that’s enough for now. I have to take care of my people.”

“I-“ Katara started but he interrupted her.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a sneaky smile on his lips. “I know you’ll manage.”

And even though Katara would have loved to talk to him, she was surprised by how well she seemed to manage. She talked with many people and was amazed by how respected she seemed with all these people.

Only when she talked with Iroh she understood why: these people weren’t randomly invited but picked because he did not want to offend her. “My nephew thinks very highly of you”, Iroh said. “And he wants only the best for you and your future.” Katara hated to admit that she blushed when he said this.

It was late at night, and she was engaged in a boring conversation about glass factories, when she finally heard the familiar raspy voice of the Fire Lord behind her again. “Might I tear your lovely conversationalist away, my lord?”

“Oh, what a shame to be robbed of her presence. But if you insist, Fire Lord Zuko.” He bowed deeply and walked away backwards.

Katara turned around, an angry expression on her face that was almost sincere. “Finally. I thought you’d never come.”

“I will save you from the pirates,” he growled and touched the sapphire at her neck briefly.

They both had to laugh. “How long do we have to stay? I’m getting tired.” She tried to conceal her yawn behind her hand.

“We can steal away now. Uncle will distract them.” They both slipped out of the room quietly while Iroh started to sing.

“Oh, is it music night?” Katara teased. “Don’t you have to play the tsungi horn?”

Zuko groaned. “I am too tired for this…”

“What time is it?”

“Around four in the morning. And I know that I won’t be able to sleep past sunrise.”

“Oh, poor little Zuko. Well, I’m already looking forward to enjoying my sleep until lunch.”

“For such a spiteful woman you managed to fit in pretty well tonight.”

“Yeah, Toph taught me.”

Zuko stopped on the spot, his jaw gaping open. “Toph taught you?!”

“Yeah, in Ba Sing Se. We sneaked into a party to meet the Earth King. Aang and Sokka wanted to go too but the hardly passed as servants. But Toph and I fit in perfectly.”

“Wait, what? Toph. Our Toph. The blind earthbender girl that picks her toes and burps at the table and puts her dirty little feet everywhere?”

She sighed. “And the very one waking up looking like a hedgehog who is coming from a very wealthy family that taught her proper manners, but she just chose not to follow them.”

“You are kidding me.”

“Nope. We even had a girl’s day once and got massages and make-up and all that.”

“You what?!”

“And then we washed mean girls down a river.”

“That sounds more like you two.”

“Whatever.” They started walking again. “I actually enjoyed this evening, too. Will I get on more of those parties when I stay longer?”

“You plan to stay longer?!” Zuko stopped again.

“Yeah, well…” Katara knitted her eyebrows. “I’d like to. That is, if I’m allowed to. If not, you just have to tell me, the South Pole would be glad to have me back but-“

“No!” he yelled. “No,” he said more calmly. “That’s not what I meant. I… I just thought you missed your family. And that you wanted to go back. You know, once you’re healed.”

“I travelled the world for more than three years in total. I don’t miss them as much any more.” She looked down. “And besides… There are more things I’d love to do.”

“Yeah? Just tell me about it. I will make sure you can do whatever you want.”

“Actually, I’d like to spend more time with you…” Her heart felt like it was ready to jump out of her chest. _It looks like I am lovesick, too_ , a voice in her head said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nnow you've caught up with the first chapter again. From now on everything can be read chronologically.


	6. Bloodbending

It was late at night but Katara and Zuko were still awake, lying naked pressed against each other, while he traced circles sleepily across her skin. “Katara?” he murmured at one point.

“Hm?”

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course, Zuko…”

“There is something that has always bothered me. Since Yon Rha… What you did there in the tower with the leader of the Southern Raiders… What was that?”

She yawned but turned around to face him. “I don’t know if we should lead this conversation now…”

“Just tell me about it,” he insisted. “I promise I won’t freak out.”

Katara sighed. “It’s called bloodbending,” she explained after a while. “Aang wanted me to promise that I wouldn’t ever use it again, but- I couldn’t…”

She turned onto her back, so she could gesture with her hands. “There is water in every living being. In every plant and animal and human being. And where there is water, a waterbender can bend. Blood is nothing else than water and I can bend it down the muscles to control them.”

“You mean, like a puppet master?”

“Exactly. But really, I won’t ever do it again.”

“Why not?” He pulled her closer nuzzling her neck. “It must be extremely handy. I mean, you could have just forced Azula to kill herself…”

Katara pulled away. “It does not work that way. I need a strong moon for it, preferably a full moon. And it is the darkest, most powerful and most feared form of bending. And because of that no one can ever know about it.”

“So I take that you didn’t teach your students?”

She shook her head and answered: “Never. Who knows what they would do with that knowledge…”

“Have you ever experienced it yourself?”

A shiver ran down Katara’s back. “There is only one other bloodbender except me. I didn’t want to become one, but she forced me. She bent my blood and that of Sokka and Aang, forcing them to attack me. My only chance of defeating her was to bloodbend her into submission.”

“What was it like?”

“Terrifying.” She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, suddenly feeling cold. “The fact that you lose control over your body, your movements. That you could be forced to do anything as long as the moon is shining in the sky.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No, not really. Fighting against it hurt but not on a physical level, more like a mental level. I had a terrible headache for days after.”

Zuko didn’t say anything. At first Katara thought that he must have fallen asleep, but then she saw him blinking. “You should practice it,” he said quietly.

“What?!” Katara exclaimed unbelieving.

“No, I mean it. You should practice it on human beings.”

“Do you even know what you are talking about? I will not practice it! There is no danger now. The war is over. There is no need to practice it.”

“There is always danger, Katara. Especially for us. And if this technique is as powerful as you described it, it is too valuable to not be used.”

“I won’t do that! Besides, how do you plan to find volunteers to let themselves manipulate by your waterbender?”

“You could practice on me. I wouldn’t mind.”

“ _What?!_ ” she called out again and shot up.

“Really, I want you to do it. I want to know what it is like. And if there is any possibility of escaping it.”

“Not if you are a bloodbender yourself.”

He shrugged. “That doesn’t change anything. I want you to bloodbend me, Katara.”

“You are insane. I won’t do it. Not to you.”

“Why not? You can be sure that I am doing it voluntarily. And you could always stop if I told you so.”

“I said no, Zuko!” she said angrily.

“But Katara-!”

“No!” She got up and looked for something to dress herself with. “I am not having this conversation with you right now. I told you no and that is my last word. I am not one of your subjects that have to do anything you want them to. I know that it must be hard for you, _your Highness_ that you do not get what you want but you will not change my mind. Good night, Zuko!”

“Katara, wait-!” He tried to call after her but the rest of his sentence was muffled by thy big door shutting behind her. It was the first time in months that Katara went to sleep in her own rooms. _I’ve been here for almost nine months_ , Katara realized. What had started out as an affair between her and Zuko had somehow turned into a pretty serious relationship and somehow the palace had accepted this without much fuss about it.

She had been reluctant to inform her family and friends but when they had visited them a month or two ago they had just smiled knowingly as if they had expected it. “It was about bloody time, Sweetness,” Toph had said while affectionately hitting her arm. “I had begun to wonder who the really blind one was around here.”

And now she had had her first fight with Zuko. Suddenly she felt very lonely in her big bed, and she felt a gulp rising I her throat. _I should go back_ , a voice told her, _and apologize_. She shook her head. _No_ , she told herself vigorously, _I did nothing wrong. He doesn’t even know what he’s talking about. He has to accept it when I tell him no. Or else he is no better than Aang._

She was tossing and turning in her bed, not quite being able to fall asleep. It was still a few hours until sunrise when she gave up and got out of bed. She bathed and dressed herself, not in one of the dresses Zuko had given her but in her shirt and pants she had arrived in and went to the training yard.

She had been there only one or two times but since she had arrived there were ten big barrels filled with water. She stood in the middle of the yard and pushed them open with one single motion, drawing the water to her. She closed her eyes and followed through her forms, feeling the pulse of the water that lead her through it.

The pull of the moon was strong that night, and she felt oddly restricted by the amount of water she had to her disposal. She would have liked it best if she was standing on the great ice masses of the South Pole, having a whole ocean at her command. She would have loved to go down to the port to practice her bending there but that wouldn’t be possible.

She was more exhausted than she would like to admit as she let the water flow back into the barrels. She would have to pick her practice up again that she had neglected over the past months. She was no match at all like this.

The darkness of the night, only lit by the moon and the stars had yielded to the dim grey light of dusk. Katara examined her surroundings with her eyes and her senses alike. There were pots with decorative plants all around. Katara knitted her brows. As much as she hated to admit it, Zuko was at least partially right. Bloodbending was too powerful to be cast aside. She had to be able to defend herself with it even though she would never dare to attack with it.

She closed her eyes again, drawing the water out of the nearest plant. It wrinkled to dust instantly, and she almost felt sorry for the life of the plant she had just ended. Nevertheless, she started another form, drawing more water out of the other plants as she went through it.

As she finished she found that the sun had begun to rise and that she wasn’t alone any more. A slack-jawed Zuko stood on the steps, dressed only in his pants. “Katara, I-“

She shook her head. “I am sorry, Zuko. You were right. And I overreacted. I was scared of my own powers. If you really want me to, I will practice it. On you.”

He walked over to her. “If you don’t want to don’t do it. I don’t want to force you to do anything. That wouldn’t be right.”

She nodded, looking to the ground. “See you tonight.” And with these words she left him alone in the yard.

During the day she could hardly concentrate on her work. She had taken her position as ambassador up again which meant on the one hand that she could spend more time with Zuko but on the other hand that her days were just as stuffed with work as his was.

And if all of that wasn’t enough already the society had extra expectation towards her as he was a woman and a princess, and she didn’t only have to do her work perfectly but look appealing while she was at it.

Katara sighed as she visited yet another merchant who wanted to start trading with the Southern Water Tribe. It were days like these that she missed Sokka, Suki and Toph. They always laid it on the line, saying exactly what they thought. The Fire Nation was nothing like that. They always beat around the bush and a smile at the wrong moment could ruin almost everything.

She also missed her students. She missed teaching, she realized. She missed being needed, that people relied on her, came to her for her counsel.

She wrote letters to Sokka, Suki and Toph and invited all of them to the Fire Nation. It was time of another Team Avatar Emergency Meeting.

Katara became more and more nervous as the evening drew nearer. She hadn’t bloodbent in almost five years. Could you unlearn this skill? Or what if something went wrong and she hurt Zuko?

She tried not to think of that as she gulped down her dinner and made her way over to Zuko’s chambers. The guards didn’t even hesitate to open the doors for her but apparently Zuko wasn’t already there.

She decided to use the time to take a bath and just after she had finished combing her hair Zuko entered the room. His face lit up as he saw her, and he crossed the room to kiss her. It was their nightly ritual that she waited for him in his room and helped him get out of his heavy robes afterwards. “You should ban these collars,” she told him probably for the millionth time.

He groaned. “My neck is killing me. But if I would ban it, my counsellors would kill me, too.” Katara coated her hands in water and healed his soreness. “I don’t know what I would do without you, Katara.”

She smirked. “Probably be a whiny baby about it.”

He chuckled and pulled her down to kiss him. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in red?”

Katara was tempted to give in and to relax in his arms, but she stiffened. “If you really want me to bloodbend,” she told him unsmilingly. “We should probably get over with it.”

He nodded and they both got up. They walked a few steps into the room to have more space around them and Katara closed her eyes. She concentrated on the surrounding water, feeling at first the pull of the water inside the bathtub, then the one in the tea kettle. The plants followed, not really feeling like water but like a strange fluid. And then she concentrated on the pulse of the blood, on the blood flowing through her own veins at first before widening her range to his.

His heart beat fast, faster than normal. He was just as nervous as she was. Katara raised her arms to grasp his blood and bent them through his veins. She could feel that he tensed under her grasp as she forced him to raise his hand. “Wow,” he murmured as he watched his body move without his wish. She made him walk up and down the room a bit, even managed to lift him off the ground and to make him kneel, but then she loosened her grasp and fell to the ground herself, panting and shaking, drained of all energy.

“Are you okay?” she inquired after regaining her breath and rushed over to him. “Did I hurt you? Spirits, Zuko, I am so sorry! I should have never-!”

“Shhh,” he made, laying a finger over her mouth. “Everything’s fine, Princess. I am fine. You are fine. You didn’t do anything wrong. Come here…” He cradled her in his arms and stood up, carrying her over to his bed. “We should get some sleep, Princess. It has been a long day.”

“Good night, Zuko,” she murmured, already half asleep.

“Good night, princess.” She thought that she heard him add “I love you” but she could also have dreamed that.

 

Katara awoke with shouts and the smell of fire.

“What-?” she began but a hand closed over her mouth.

“Shh,” Zuko made, tossing her trousers and a shirt. “Get dressed,” he ordered quietly.

“What is happening?” she asked as she did as he bid her.

“Intruders in the palace. You have to get out of here.”

Katara snorted as she bound her hair back. “In what kind of dream world are you living in, Zuko? I am staying.”

“It is dangerous…”

“Yeah, and that’s why I am staying to protect you. You are the Fire Lord and your guards are no match for any master bender like us. Either we are both going or both staying. And you chased me over the entire world, willing to kill me. I defeated Azula, for Spirits sake. I can handle a bit of danger.”

He sighed. “Fine,” he murmured.

As she drew water from the tub they both took up fighting stance waiting for something to happen.

The shouting drew nearer but Katara still couldn’t understand what they were saying. “Who is i-?” Zuko asked but was interrupted by the doors bursting open.

For one moment everything went still. Then Katara spoke: “Aang.”

The Avatar was standing in the Fire Lord’s chambers, his face clouded with anger, flames licking around his clenched fists.

“So it is true, huh?” he asked and his voice broke. “You are cheating on me, Katara. With him.”

His words hurt more than she ever dared to admit. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but she raised her arm making him shut up. “I am not cheating on you, Aang. I ended our relationship almost ten months ago.”

“How could you, Katara?” It was as if he hadn’t even heard her. “We were going to marry. To live happily ever after, just like we were supposed to.” Katara force herself not to look away. “I love you so much! How could you…?”

“I loved you too Aang.” She gulped. “Spirits be damned, I still do love you. But this is not about you loving me or me loving you. This is about that we only ever did what you wanted. I travelled the world for you; I gave up my life for you. But what did you do for me? You didn’t even ask to marry me, you just place the necklace around my neck and decided for both of us. And then you couldn’t even accept it, when I told you that I wanted to wait!”

“You are my forever girl! And he!” He pointed at Zuko. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

“No, I don’t,” Zuko said before she could reply anything. “And I don’t know what happened that this incredible woman decided to have a relationship with me. But you took her for granted. And that’s why you don’t deserve her either.”

“You…,” Aang growled and before either of them could react, a boulder shot down from the ceiling and knocked Zuko out.

“Zuko!” Katara shouted, reaching for him and suddenly they were at another place at another time, the air crackling with lightning and blue fire and terrible seconds of hurt until Katara turned to her opponent. “What have you done?” she screamed. “He is our friend!”

“You are coming with me!” Aang ordered and attempted to step closer.

“I am not!” Her eyes widened. “You hurt me. You hurt him. What is it with you? You are not the Aang I knew anymore.”

He made another step towards her, and she moved to stand in front of Zuko, shielding him from the furious Avatar. “Not a step closer, Aang! I am warning you!”

He seemed to hesitate before moving even closer. And that was when she attacked. She formed two water whips in her hands while shooting ice daggers at him. Much to her surprise instead of redirecting the water he burned it away, soon leaving her without any source of water.

She panted a bit, wet hairs clinging to her forehead, the room filled with steam. She could bend the water out of the air. Or… Her gaze shot to the full moon hovering above them.

Aang didn’t leave her time to think and attacked her with his earthbending, forcing her to act. It was more out of instincts that she raised her hands, and he stopped mid motion. Stones dropped to the floor and Aang began to shout. “What are you doing? Are you really Bloodbending me? Are you crazy? You promised me-!”

“Oh, shut your mouth, Aang. You burst inside here, attacking me and Zuko.” She forced him to kneel. “You are going to listen to me now. I loved you, Aang. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have stayed with you for nearly four years. But you never let me be myself. It was always about you and about what you wanted. It was never about me and my needs. I always cared for you and somewhere along that way you decided that this was enough for me to marry you. But again, that wasn’t about me that was about you.

“But with Zuko it was always about me. About both of us. And that was what I needed and what I need. I don’t know if we will ever marry. I don’t know if this will last or what is happening afterwards. But it is right now.

“And you need to leave now.” She released her grip of him.

Aang was crouching on the floor, leaning on his hands. “Do you love him?” he asked as he got up.

“Aang, I-“ It was almost painful to talk with him about all this. She didn’t know what to tell him. Did she love Zuko? She hadn’t ever told him so. She had a crush and she loved spending time with him but love? And yet only the thought of spending time apart from him hurt, more than it ever did when Aang was away. When Aang left her she felt oftentimes relieved that she didn’t have to do what he wanted anymore. But without Zuko… it was as if she was out of air to breathe.  

He nodded. “Yeah. That was enough of a response.” And with these words he turned around and left.

After realizing what had happened, Katara rushed to Zuko. She drew the water out of the air and kneeled beside him, covering him in water. His right side was mostly smashed, but she had healed his arm and his leg until the guards arrived. His face was uninjured she only had to heal a few rips. She checked his pulse and breathing again and just as she ordered for him to be brought to a bed she felt that he was gripping her hand. “Are you alright?” he asked hoarsely.

That was when she started to cry. “Am I alright? I’m not the one who was knocked out by the Avatar.” She pressed her face against his chest and let the tears flow freely. “Thank you,” she muttered again and again. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

He smiled. “I should be the one thanking you.”

 


	7. Element Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is incredibly late. I am sorry. This has actually sitting in my drafts forever!  
> This is also incredibly long. Not sorry for that.  
> It is not a very literal interpretation of this prompt, rather it is two (2!) Zutara weddings, one in the Watertribe from Zuko's perspective and one in the Fire Nation from Katara's with a little smut at the end.  
> Hope you like it!

_To His Highness, Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe,_

_Sokka I need your help! Like immediately. I want to ask Katara to marry me but I’ve got no idea how to do it. How does this even work at the South Pole? And how do I carve something? I will mess everything up!_

_Please, answer me and for the love of Agni, be discreet about it! Do not spoil this to Katara._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

_Fire Lord_

 

* * *

 

 When you grow up in the Fire Nation, you learn to live with heat. Especially with summer heat. So normally Zuko wouldn’t have had a problem with the muggy weather in the peak of summer but he was sweating like a pig.

He was standing behind some bushes in the Fire Lady’s Gardens, which most of the palace staff already called Katara’s Gardens, watching the waterbender feed the turtleducks. The slender box in his pocket seemed ten times heavier than it actually was. He almost chickened out of it. Zuko shook his head. _You can do this_ , he told himself,  _You chased the Avatar all over the world for almost four years when you were thirteen, you have defeated Azula and have been Fire Lord for more than eight years. You can ask Katara to marry you._

He took a deep breath and stepped towards her. “Katara,” he said softly as he was standing behind her. “I would like to talk to you.”

She turned, her brows furrowed worriedly. “Is something wrong, Zuko?” She stood up.

_Great. You already fucked that up._ “No, no! Not at all! It is just…” He sighed. _Just get over with it._ “I’ve got something for you.”

She laughed. “Oh, Zuko. But you didn’t have to!”

“But I wanted to.” He pulled the box out of his pocket and gave it to her. She looked at him with big eyes. The mahogany casket was adorned with gold and mother of pearl, showing Fire Nation and Water Tribe Symbolism alike. It had been quite a difficult task for him to decipher what Sokka had drawn but he was sure that it looked at least a bit like it was supposed to. “Open it,” he told her. “Please.”

Slowly she flipped the lid open. Inside laid the necklace he had gifted her years ago after her betrothal with Aang, oval shaped sapphire with five beaded strings with black pearls and a silver clasp. She raised her brows. “You already gave that to me.”

“Yes, uhm, right…” He scratched the back of his head. “But I modified it. Look, here.” He pointed at the place on the right hand side of the gem, where a new pendant laid, a carved jewel just like the one she wore around her throat only that it was carved with a combined insignia of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe.

“Oh, but there’s something missing!” Katara pointed out gesturing towards the space next to the sapphire.

Zuko nodded, still scratching his head. “Yeah, it was made for another charm but I lost that one years ago and couldn’t quite get my hands on it since then.”

“What kind of charm was that?”

“Yours, Katara.” He outstretched his hand to touch her necklace. “If you add it, the necklace will be complete.”

She stared at him blankly. “May I?” he asked extending his hand again. She nodded slowly, realization dawning in her eyes. He detached the necklace and added the missing pendant to the new one. “Are you going to wear it?” he asked hopefully before realizing his mistake. He shook his head. “No, that’s not what I wanted to ask.”

He knelt down, holding the necklace up. “Master Katara,” he began. “Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Former Waterbending Master of Avatar Aang, former Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe in the Fire Nation, former teacher of the Kya Academy for Waterbending and love of my life. Will you spend your life with me, not matter what the future brings? Will you be my Fire Lady?” Another deep breath. “Katara, will you marry me?”

She was crying by now, slowly sinking to her knees. “I will, Zuko,” she sobbed. “No matter what there is to come, we will face it together.” And then she hugged him and was covering his face with kisses.

He had to wait until she calmed down to place his necklace around her neck. “It is beautiful,” she said touching his pendant. “Did you really make this yourself?”

“I have been practicing carving for over a year now. And then I made Sokka send me jewels of the exact same materials as your necklace. So you could really wear it together.”

“This necklace, you- Have you been planning this all along?”

“No, actually Sokka came up with that.”

“Sokka?” She started laughing. “You are joking.”

“No, really. He can be quite the romantic. I wanted to carve you a new necklace but he told me that you would never want to give up yours. And since two charms don’t look so nice I had to look for a third one – until I thought of this. Do you like it?”

“I love it!” And then she kissed him again and Zuko knew that everything would be fine.

 

 

The wedding preparations were horrible.

He had been the one who had insisted on having two weddings. No, actually, that had been his counsellors. Zuko had been totally fine with getting married by water tribe customs. It had been Iroh that had convinced him to host two weddings as the Fire Nation Nobility would never accept their union if they were not wed by traditional customs.

But right now he was at the South Pole. They had talked much about traditional weddings in the Southern Water Tribe even before he had proposed to her and thanks to Sokka he knew exactly what he had to expect.

Still it felt weird as they docked and left the ship to meet Sokka and Hakoda. As her father and her brother they would negotiate on Katara’s behalf as his mother and his sister would have for him if they were alive with a reasonable level of sanity. As this wasn’t the case, Iroh would take the responsibility of both of them.

Instead of the warm hugs they were greeted coolly and Zuko was promptly brought to the house he would be living in for the next month until their wedding.

Katara arrived already two months prior to prepare everything and to have a talk with everyone. Zuko had hoped to see her even for a minute but the warriors escorting him told him that he wouldn’t see his fiancée until their wedding day.

He had of course known that but still… These three months were the longest time they spent apart since they became a couple roughly four years ago.

And the worst wasn’t even spending the time without Katara. The worst was spending the daytime without anyone except for his uncle.

For a whole moon cycle the betrothed lived in the houses of their respective families and did not leave it. In the daytime they were allowed to do domestic work but as they had servants because they were royalty, there wasn’t much Zuko could do. It was for the cleansing and every night a group of twenty warriors gathered and painted a new sign onto his forehead and explained the importance of it in marriage. The first one was the sign of love and Hakoda spoke about how every human being came into the world through the love of their parents and how this was a new life he was starting with a new moon cycle.

On the second day, Kanna came with him. As the leader of the elders it was on her to bestow him with one of the marks that every member of the Southern Water Tribe got during their rite of passage.

He bowed respectfully to her when she called his name and knelt before her. “Fire Lord Zuko,” she said with her wise voice. “You are no member of our Tribe and therefore you don’t bear one of the three marks our warriors carry. But you are a friend of our tribe and soon you will be a part of our family. This is the reason why the Council of the Elders have decided to mark you even though you are an outsider.” She hesitated for a moment. “We have heard many tales about the Fire Lord and many people have spoken in your favour. This is why we have chosen for you, Zuko, the mark of the wise.” She drew a horizontal line across his forehead with a dot underneath it. “You have weathered stormy seas as ruler of your nation but you have guided them through every storm. You have been smart and foresightful  and have lead your people to new glory. May the spirits guide you in the future.”

And then he was surrounded by warriors who congratulated him and clapped him on the shoulders and they spent the evening exchanging stories of the war and the last hunts and penguin sledding. And Zuko sat in their middle and laughed and felt at home.

The nightly meetings continued with stories about trust and loyalty and children and protection.

And before long the evening before his wedding had arrived and the warriors gathered for the last time. “I bestow you with the mark of love,” Hakoda announced just like on the first evening, drawing the sign on his forehead. “As the moon was born again, you were born again, too. You started a new life filled with love and have learned much about the signs and the spirits of our tribe that will guide you through your marriage. And as we are born from the love of our parents, we will die with the love of our family. The marriage is a union for life, it cannot be undone. The love that grows in this marriage will grow with you and will stay with you until the day you die. May you find joy and trust and love in your marriage.”

Zuko bowed his head. “Thank you, Chief Hakoda,” he said respectfully.

Hakoda smiled and got up. “I think I should leave you young people alone now.” And before Zuko could even ask what he meant, he had left the house.

“What-?” Zuko began but was interrupted by Sokka who wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Now, my dear Sifu Hotman, we celebrate!”

As if on cue numerous bottles appeared that were shared gleefully and the mood loosened up quickly. After his fifth cup of something incredibly strong, Zuko was sure that he would celebrate his wedding with the hangover of his life. But when Sokka filled his cup for the sixth time, he didn’t care anymore and emptied it again.

 

When Zuko woke up he was sure that he was dying. His head felt as if it was going to burst and he couldn’t decide if he was feeling hungry, thirsty or simply sick.

The smell of tea reached his nose and Zuko groaned, turning around and throwing his pillow over his head. “Rise and shine, Fire Lord Zuko,” Iroh said happily. “It is your big day!”

“I want to die…,” he groaned.

“I am sure you would disappoint your bride if you died before your wedding. Or your wedding night.”

He groaned again. “You are doing this on purpose, are you?”

“One of the many advantages of being old. I already made these mistakes and now I am allowed to mock you.”

Zuko heard the rustling of fabric. “Drink your tea, Fire Lord Zuko. It will help.” Despite his terrible feeling Zuko managed to get up and sip his tea. His uncle was right, the tea did help but still he would do anything to have Katara and her healing with him.

He remembered Sokka’s wedding years ago and how miserable he had looked, something Zuko hadn’t understood. But now he feared he wouldn’t look any better as his soon-to-be in-law in his ornamental red furs and his crown.

His only solace was that none of the warriors that had gathered in his house would feel better than him – or so he hoped.

Zuko got up and heaved himself into the adjacent bathroom, heating the water for his shower carefully so he wouldn’t destroy any of the ice the building was made of. A cold shower was exactly what he needed now. When he emerged soon, covered in nothing but a towel around his hips, he surprised startled servants that looked at him as if he was a ghost.

Zuko simply shrugged and huffed out a small flame. “Firebender,” he explained curtly.

The servants hurriedly left the room, leaving him alone with his robes. He put on casual clothing to have breakfast – more like lunch – with his uncle but was shooed upstairs shortly after to get dressed.

The robes they had made him looked nothing like what he had expected. He had already known the informal daily wear of the Water Tribes, which was often simple, just made to keep the people warm. But these clothes were ornamental and fitted, adorned with beads and gold and very expensive. They might cost as much as the robes he was going to wear to the second wedding.

When he was dressed Uncle Iroh came in to tie his hair into a knot and place his crown on his head.

“I am more nervous than I thought I would be,” Zuko admitted with a shaky voice.

“The man who is not afraid on his wedding day, is a fool,” Iroh said. “But let me assure you, that you look perfectly fine. Just like a handsome young man should look on his wedding day.”

“I- do you think I can do this?”

“A great marriage is not when the perfect couple comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences.*”

Zuko breathed again to steady himself. “Alright,” he declared. “I can do this.”

A knock sounded from downstairs. “Ah, I believe this is your friend-”

Iroh was interrupted by Sokka’s voice sounding from downstairs. “Alright, Zuko, how are you feeling? Ready to face your death in the icy tundra of the South Pole?”

Zuko sighed and got up. “Exactly the encouraging words I need…”

“What he wants to ask, Sparky,” Toph followed and he heard something that sounded suspiciously like her tossing off her shoes. “Is if you are ready to face the monster that he calls his sister.”

Zuko descended the stairs grinning.

“I mean, I really can’t believe you’re marrying her,” Sokka went on.

“I can’t believe you’re marrying at all,” Toph added. “But Katara out of all people… She acts like erveryone’s mother and prevents you from having fun.”

“Not to mention that she is a real control-freak and plays with magic water…”

Zuko had to laugh. “Yeah, I love her, too…”

Sokka slapped him on the back. “Yup, we do buddy.”

Toph planted her elbow affectionately in his rips. “But not as much as you do.”

“Are you ready, Fire Lord Zuko?” Iroh asked from behind him.

“Yes, I think I am.”

When he stepped outside he was greeted by the warriors he had spent the last moon cycle that escorted him to the temple, where the wedding would be held.

They were accompanied by the sounds of drums and traditional incantations and Zuko had to admit that he was deeply impressed. Where there was quiet and serenity in the Fire Nation, there was sound and life in the Water Tribe. As if they were trying to sing and dance the cold away.

There was shouting and cheering when the bridegroom appeared but it was nothing compared to when Katara made her way through the waiting tribesmen. Zuko couldn’t see her yet but he could see her former students bending beautiful fountains and making ornaments snow on her path.

She was led by her father Hakoda and when Zuko finally laid eyes on her he thought his heart stopped. Her furs were nothing like he had ever seen before and resembled more the court fashion in the Fire Nation than the pelts she wore normally.

The midnight blue hem of her dress showed beneath the white trimming of her parka. He coat was adorned with silver and black pearls as well as blue gemstones. Her hair was partially pulled up and she wore her crown – the crown he had given to her. And – and now he was fairly positive that his heart had stopped by now – she wore his necklace.

“You can close your mouth now,” Sokka whispered to him and he quickly obeyed.

Kanna stepped forward from a row of elderly people. “Today we have gathered,” she announced. “to witness how two young people form a union of love before spirits and men. Who has come before the elders?”

Iroh straightened his back. “Fire Lord Zuko, son of Ursa and Ozai, firebending master, former firebending teacher of the Avatar, co-founder of the United Republic of Nations, sword fighting master, who defeated Fire Lord Azula to claim the throne and to restore peace and balance to the world.”

“Uhmm, sorry to interrupt the traditional ceremony,” Sokka called. “But technically his father was the biggest jerk of all jerkbenders to ever jerkbend and his mother left him, not to mention the crazy sister and he was basically raised by Iroh. So it would have to be: ‘Zuko, son of Ursa and Ozai, nephew of Iroh who loved him like his own, the Fire Lord.”

All eyes were on Sokka now. “Sorry,” he said more timidly. “We may continue now.”

“Who has come to speak for this man?”

“I am Iroh, former General of the Fire Nation, Firebending master, firebending teacher of the Fire Lord, Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus, former Interim Fire Lord, founder and owner of the Jasmine Dragon, the finest tea brewer in Ba Sing Se, who has reconquered Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation to restore peace and balance to the world.”

 “Who has come to join this man?”

“Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Hakoda and Kya, waterbending master, master healer, former waterbending teacher of the Avatar, founder of the Kya School for Waterbending, former ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe in the Fire Nation, who defeated Fire Lord Azula to restore pace and balance to the world.”

“Who has come to speak for this woman?”

“I am Hakoda, Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“When two people are wed, they leave their family forever to start a new one. Can the bridegroom sustain his bride?”

“He can,” Iroh stated. “He has carved her a necklace and has gifted her jewels and silks.”

“Can the bride sustain her bridegroom?”

“She can,” Hakoda agreed. “She may not be rich of jewels or fabrics, but she is rich of abilities. She has saved the life of her bridegroom more than once and she has displayed her abilities as politician during her times as ambassador.”

“When people start a new life and a new family, their own families grieve upon their loss. A family member can decide the fate of life and death. What does the bridegroom have to offer to the family of his bride?”

“He has offered trade agreements that will enrich the Southern Water Tribe and he has sent money to the family.”

“And what does the bride have to offer to the family of his bride?”

“She is founding the Ursa Academy of Healing in the Fire Nation, helping benders and non-benders of all kinds to study medicine and search for treatments to all illnesses.”

“A marriage is formed in the eyes of spirits and of men and it is forged for a lifetime. Have the bridegroom and the bride spent the last moon cycle apart to study the values marriage is built upon?”

“They have,” Zuko’s warriors attested and he saw women on Katara’s side do the same.

“A marriage is built upon trust. Is there someone of the family of the bride who can attest that the bridegroom is trustworthy and that no harm will come to the bride from his hand?”

“There is,” Sokka said and stepped forward. “I am Sokka, son of Kya and Hakoda, Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, friend of the Avatar, swords master and brother of Katara. When we first met Zuko, we were enemies. But he has changed, with the guide of the spirits and of men. He has shown his worth when he rescued my father and my wife from the prison, despite being faced by his own family. He has shown his worth when he defeated Azula. He has shown his worth when he was Fire Lord. He is an honourable man.”

“Is there someone of the family of the bridegroom who can attest that the bride is trustworthy and that no harm will come to the bridegroom from her hand?”

“There is not,” Hakoda declared. “But there is a stranger who wants to speak on behalf of my daughter.”

Toph stepped forward. Zuko closed his eyes, praying to Agni that she would do nothing dumb but instead of complaining, he was surprised how solemn her voice sounded. “I am Toph Beifong, daughter of Lao and Poppy Beifong, Earthbending master, inventor of metalbending, Metalbending master, Proprietor of the Beifong Metalbending Academy, earthbending teacher of the Avatar who defeated the airship fleet of Phoenix King Ozai to restore peace and balance to the world. Katara is a caring woman who has ensured the survival of the Avatar, Prince Sokka and me during the war when we were running from the Fire Nation. She has overtaken all the tasks that a mother would do, without question. She has shown her worth in Ba Sing Se when she woke the Avatar from the dead. She has shown her worth when she defeated Fire Lord Azula. She has shown her worth when she led the Kya School for Waterbending. She is an honourable woman.”

“A marriage is forged with love,” her voice sounded softer now. “Zuko. Do you love this woman, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?”

“I do,” he said with a shaky voice.

“Do you vow to protect her and to feed her, to cloth her and to keep her warm, to take care of her when she is sick, to console her when she is sad, to calm her when she is angry, to laugh with her when she is happy? Do you promise to be loyal to her, to defend her name and to love her children?”

“Yes, I do,” Zuko repeated.

“Katara. Do you love this man, Zuko of the Fire Nation?”

“I do.” A feeling of relief rushed through him as he heard her voice again.

“Do you vow to protect him and to feed him, to cloth him and to keep him warm, to take care of him when he is sick, to console him when he is sad, to calm him when he is angry, to laugh with him when he is happy? Do you promise to be loyal to him, to defend his name and to love his children?”

“I do,” she repeated.

“I hereby declare you a married couple. You may kiss each other now.”

Zuko leaned over and he had to restrain himself to place a chaste peck on her lips and not to pull her close to feel her body.

She slid his hand in his and intertwined their fingers and when they turned cheers erupted. He could see from the corner of his eye that Iroh beamed and for this day, he knew, all was well.

There was a parade led by the Council of the Elders to the palace. Katara and Zuko received many congratulations from bystanders and even when the doors had closed behind the wedding party, he could hear them outside, being happy for Katara. And being happy for him.

They were led upstairs into a giant dining room and they were seated at the head of the table, where normally Hakoda would sit. They were flanked by Iroh, Hakoda and Kanna, as well as Team Avatar. Zuko’s heart twisted when he laid eyes upon the empty seat at the table. Aang hadn’t shown up.

Katara pulled at his sleeve and ripped him from his thoughts. “You should take your parka off,” she whispered to him and he quickly did what she told him when he saw that most of the guests had already piled their coats behind them.

“So… what happens now?” he asked cautiously.

Katara laughed. “Silly Zuko. Now we celebrate!”

The doors burst open and big trays filled with food were carried into the room and beverages were bent into the cups. The first course was Five-Flavour-Soup, which Zuko and Katara fed to each other. What followed was mostly fish. Katara was offered the tray first, Zuko after her. He had to smile each time when this happened. It was hard to imagine that he was only the husband of the Princess here, not the Fire Lord. And yet it felt incredibly good.

The afternoon passed without any incidents except for Zuko’s headache that got worse with the noise that filled the room. When the moon had already risen high into the sky, Katara stood up and smiled. “My husband and I would like to retreat now. But feel free to continue to enjoy the feast as long as the food and the alcohol last.”

“To the happy couple!” Toph raised her cup, slurring her speech slightly.

Until they had put their parkas on again and left the room, their guests had picked up where they were before Katara’s announcement.

They giggled and Katara clung to his arm while they hurried out of the palace. Zuko nearly slipped on the stairs, which he attributed to the ice and not to his tipsiness but Katara caught him with her bending which only hurt him a little – because she wasn’t used to the strong moon anymore not because she was drunk or anything.

Zuko formed a tiny flame to light the night while Katara led him to her house that had been abandoned for the past years except for the last three months. It was furnished just as he remembered, with cosy furs and a framed letter on the wall. Zuko quickly lit the lamps installed in the living room.

As soon as that was done he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent, drowning in her presence. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered against her skin.

“I’ve missed you, too, Zuko.” She kissed the top of his head and just let him hold her until he let go.

“So… what do you think?” Katara asked while putting her arms around his neck.

  “Hmm,” he made and placed his hands on her hips to pull her close. “Well… It was not the first Water Tribe Wedding I attended.”

Katara laughed. “Well, I should rather ask: how do you feel?”

Zuko groaned and buried his face in her curls. “Just don’t talk too loud… Otherwise your husband will die of a terrible headache in his wedding night.”

She laughed again. “My poor beloved husband.” She caressed his head. “Does it make you feel better that Suki came to me this morning and begged me to heal Sokka because she feared he wouldn’t be able to attend this wedding?”

He glared at her. “You healed that bastard’s headache?!”

“Oops…,” she said. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that… But don’t worry, all your eighteen companions had a healing session this morning as soon as I had mine…”

“Katara!” He pushed her away. “Are you telling me that you had a healer cure your hangover? And that I had to suffer the whole day?”

She scratched her head. “Well… I actually sent a healer. But she came back and said that she found you in a barely acceptable state.”

“Ugh…,” he crashed his head against the wall. “One of them was a healer?”

Katara could barely retain her laughter. “Well, what _happened_ for the spirits’ sake?”

“I came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Then they left…”

Katara snorted laughing. “They probably thought you were crazy! No wonder they shot me such pitiful glances!”

“Katara,” he groaned. “It is not that funny. Besides, my head…”

“Oh, right.” She looked up and with a flick of her wrist, she called a string of water to her. “Just one second…” The water glowed blue and his headache faded and – much to his disappointment – the effects from the alcohol did too.

“Soo,” Katara purred and put her arms around his neck again. “Where were we?”

“I think you were trying to seduce me,” he said and bowed down to kiss her.

Katara shook her head. “What a terrible accusation! I am an honourable woman, haven’t you heard Toph? And you are an honourable man, you cannot take advantage of a poor princess while she is-”

“While she is what, Katara?” Zuko pulled her closer by her hips. “Drunk? Is that the word you are looking for?”

“I am most certainly not drunk!” She tried to take step backwards and nearly slipped. “A little tipsy at best!”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Katara.”

She smiled. “Yeah, elsewise all of this would be pretty awkward…”

“And you are so beautiful. Have I told you that already?”

“Only about ten times.”

He leaned down to kiss her neck. “Could we move this to the bedroom, Katara? Please?”

“Will you carry me?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Only a little tipsy, hm?”

“Shut up, Zuko, and be romantic!”

He bowed exaggeratedly. “Your wish is my command, my princess.” He picked her up and climbed the steps, careful not to slip on the ice while at it.

As he arrived in the bedroom, Katara had already fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

A Fire Nation wedding was everything a tribal one was not. It was quiet, sophisticated and boring.

Of course Katara had already known about it – she had a whole army of ladies-in-waiting that instructed her about everything that had to do with Fire Nation etiquette – but still she was surprised by the sheer coldness of the whole ceremony.

The only thing that might be similar was the bride and groom spending the day of their wedding surrounded by their family and friends. And so Katara spent the whole day with her Gran-Gran, Suki, Toph, Mai and Ty Lee and her host of ladies-in-waiting preparing her for the ceremonies, who were aided by the fire sages.

After the traditional ritual bath at the break of dawn – Katara really didn’t see the reason for such an ungodly hour – they began dressing her like a doll. The procedure would need the whole day always disruptive by a traditional speech or meal or tea. But still the ceremonies differed greatly from the custom as there was not one single female family member form Zuko present.

Normally the whole day would have revolved around her giving her respects to Zuko’s mother and aunts and sisters, showing that she was an acceptable future-daughter-in-law who would not try to usurp the power from the matriarch. But as Zuko’s mother remained lost and Azula was mad, there was no one present. When discussing this particular issue, Katara had proposed that Iroh could take their place which was only met by an outrage. No man could be present while a woman was prepared for the wedding, her ladies-in-waiting explained, else he would soil her dignity.

And so most of the rituals became irrelevant which stretched out the boring speeches from the Fire Sages even more.

The only thought to keep her from falling asleep was her imagining Zuko serving her father and brother tee and washing their feet. And even though Sokka and Zuko were best friends and they technically were already married, she didn’t doubt that her brother enjoyed every second of Zuko serving him.

“Is it weird, that I am more nervous than I was for my first wedding?”, Katara asked as Suki did her make-up.

The warrior smiled amiably. “No, Katara. The first time you were at home. Now you are in a strange country with weird customs that are nothing like the ones you grew up with. You can’t believe how scared I was when I walked down towards Sokka. But we are here with you.” She squeezed her hand curtly. “And now quiet or I’ll ruin your lips.”

Toph sauntered in to the room, grinning from one ear to another. “I just felt your dress, Sugar Queen. It seems acceptable.”

Katara chuckled nervously. “I hope so.” The comment earned her a punch from Suki.

“Having second thoughts, Katara? I can _hear_ your heart from over here.” Toph let herself fall onto a nearby couch. “Even if, you already are married. No getting out of it.”

“Real encouraging”, commented Mai. “I bet that’s exactly what she wants to hear.”

“Finished!”, Suki declared before Katara could be tempted to talk again while she was still painting her lips.

“Ooh, now comes the dress!”, Ty Lee squealed.  “Can I do the dress?”

“My turn”, Mai simply declared and vanished in the dressing room. After the Fire Sages approved of her make-up Katara followed quickly.

As soon as she took her position on the pedestal Mai ordered the ladies and maids out of the room. “I figured we should talk a bit”, she explained.

“Mai, I-“

“I do the talking, you listen.” With proficient movements she began dressing Katara. “You know the ceremony isn’t half as frightening as they paint it out to be, right?”

Katara laughed nervously. “Yes, my brother and his friends did their best to-“

“Good. Just try to follow the protocol. They will judge you worse because you are a foreigner. You have to be as perfect as possible. Smile, don’t talk. Be the obedient wife they want. The rest comes after.”

“Got it.”

Mai fastened her belt with a sigh. “We never really talked about Zuko.”

“I didn’t think-“

“It was a mutual decision. We weren’t right for each other. And I am glad that he found you. He deserves to be happy. And he will be with you.”

“Thank you, Mai. This means a lot to me.”

“I want you to know, that- If you should ever need a friend at court, don’t hesitate to call for me.”

“I will.”

Mai’s face split into a smile. “You will be a great Fire Lady. Give those old idiots hell.”

That caused Katara to laugh. “Alright, it’s time for the jewellery. Ty Lee’s turn.”

Ty Lee was fluttering around her, adorning her with the crystals she had worn all those years ago. “I am so happy for you and Zuko!”, she kept saying. “He always had such a gloomy and dark aura and he really lighted up with you. You are so good for him! I really wish you all the best! Finished!” She completed her look with placing the crown in her hair, carefully styled by Ju.

“Almost”, Toph declared, dangling a pair of slippers before her. She kneeled before Katara and put them on her feet. “I guess that’s the only thing the blind girl can do when it comes to dressing up the bride.”

“Oh Toph…”

“Nah, don’t worry. I didn’t expect anything else.”

“I am happy that you are here with me today.”

She smiled softly. “I wouldn’t miss that day for anything in my life. Ready, Katara?”

She took a deep breath. “I hope so.”

The palace seemed surprisingly empty, considering how many nobles were crammed into it to watch the Fire Lord wed. Of course the hallways had been cleared for her to pass through undisturbed but still. She would think that the nobles and servants would be at least somehow noticeable.

The nearer they got to the great plaza, the louder her heart started pounding in her breast. _Silly woman_ , she told herself, _you have already married him. No reason to be afraid._

_Only that this time the whole world will be watching,_ another voice told her.

The Fire Sages stopped behind a heavy curtain, ready to open it to start the ceremony. Half she wished that they would accompany her up to the altar. But she knew that she had to go this way alone.

When the music started playing the curtain opened and Katara stepped into the daylight. The sight before her was breath-taking. She hadn’t seen this many people in one place since Zuko’s coronation. And she guessed that there were even more present than back then. Katara tried to focus on walking with the beat of the music but somehow she was hyperaware of all the eyes staring on her. It seemed as no one was interested in the Fire Lord walking down the aisle on her right. Each and every one was looking at her.

_You have faced worse_ , she told herself. Still the way leading up to the pedestal seemed to take hour instead of minutes.

Without so much as looking at Zuko she kneeled on the ornate mat and the Fire Sage began his speech.

Almost unnoticeable Zuko’s hand brushed over her thigh. “You look beautiful”, he whispered. “I love the red.”

Katara did the best to hide her smile thinking of Mai’s words.

“I hope your entourage didn’t bore you to death.”

“I hope my family didn’t enjoy humiliating you too much”, she replied with the same faint whisper. “But we should focus.”

“No one can see we are talking. Except for him.” He nodded towards the Fire Sage. “And he won’t notice. This will take hours.” His thumb pressed into her thigh again. “We could at least have our fun.”

“Zuko!”, she hissed sharply.

“After all this is done, I will carry you to our chambers and I will lay you on my bed to kiss you. I would start with you cheeks and you would kiss me back until that entire beautiful red colour is all over my face and my neck. And only then I would kiss you on your lips.”

“Stop it!” She shot him a sharp glance. He was smirking. Bloody smirking.

“I love it how easily I can get you flustered.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate that I can’t kiss you now. And that I can’t touch you. That I can’t rip that dress of you, to feel you, taste you until you are squirming underneath me and begging me to take you.”

“Oh, come on! I am most certainly not begging!”

“Wanna bet?”

She gritted her teeth. “No.”

“So I would kiss your breasts and your stomach until you squirm and beg me to kiss you down there. And then I would love to show you that it is not icky or something.”

Katara groaned. “Spirits, Zuko. After all these years?”

“Until we die.”

She extended her hand slowly and stroked his fingers affectionately, tapping three times on his knuckle, a silent _I love you_.

Quietly they sat beside each other enduring the rest of the ceremony, fingers intertwined until the Fire Sage pronounced them man and wife. There was no exchange of vows, no declaration of love, no kiss. Just a silk ribbon tied around their wrists.

“I now declare you Fire Lord Zuko, wed with Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.” No one cheered. The whole plaza stood rigidly to greet them while they stretched their united hands towards the sky.

Without further ado Zuko untied the knot after a few moments. “Kneel down, Katara”, he ordered. Breathing heavily she obliged. This was the important part after all.

A Fire Sage stepped forward with a samite cushion. With delicate fingers Zuko removed the crown from her topknot. Instead he picked up the hairpin lying on the pillow. “With the power bestowed on me as Fire Lord I crown you, Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, Fire Lady!” Katara could feel his hands shaking as he attached the pin to her hair. Silver instead of gold, a moon instead of a flame.

“All hail Fire Lady Katara!”, the Fire Sage declared.

What happened then could only be described as breath-taking. She could still see the faces of the first rows: Iroh, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, Sokka and Suki, even her father and her Gran Gran kneeling down and bowing until their foreheads touched the ground. And then the rest of the plaza followed. Hundreds, thousands of nobles, men and women and children alike got to their knees and bowed before her. _Before a Water Tribe peasant._

“These are your people now”, Zuko whispered in her ear.

“I hope they see it the same way…”

“They will.” He took her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

United in such a way the newly-weds lead the whole party to a giant banquet. There wasn’t even enough space for all the guests. Only the most important family members and nobles were admitted to the actual feast, the rest would be waited upon on the plaza.

The banquet was a lengthy affair. Every single one of the guests admitted to the hall was paraded before them to congratulate them and offer a present. And while it was a cheerful exchange with their friends, the nobles prided themselves in spending as much time as possible with their rulers and outdo each other with their presents.

It was near to midnight when they finished and Katara still had barely touched her food.  Katara leaned over to Zuko. “About those things you proposed earlier…”

Zuko shot her a warm glance. “Yeah, let’s get away. I can’t have you falling asleep on our second wedding night, too.”

Together they rose and Zuko said something about being tired and them retiring for the night but inviting the party to continue. Then he took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

The doors had barely closed behind them when he punched her against a wall and began kissing her. “You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this”, he gasped between his kisses.

“I might have got a notion… But it would be incredible embarrassing if some servants found us making-out in the hallways, so…”

“Right…” He leaned his forehead against hers to catch his breath. With one last tiny peck on her mouth he took her hand and led her through the hallways to the royal wing, almost running.

“It always seems so empty”, Katara confessed to him as they were making their way to their chambers.

Zuko chuckled deeply. “I plan on filling it soon enough…”

“Zuko!”

He laughed loudly and motioned his guards to open the doors. “You can go for the night”, he ordered them.

“But, your majesty…”

“Just don’t stay in front of our door!”

Katara had to laugh at the look on the faces of the guards – some mix between interested and disgusted – before the closing door shut them out.

As soon as they were in private she grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

“You know that normally there are servants to undress us first?”

“What?!” Aghast she let go of him.

“Don’t worry. I ordered them not to be there. After all…” His hands grabbed her waist. “I prefer it very much to do this myself.”

Katara groaned, tugging at his bulky collar. “Take this off!” Together they fumbled at the ties, getting rid of all his heavy ornamental robes, leaving a trail of clothes on their way into his bedroom. “Shouldn’t we-?”, Katara started before silenced by Zuko kissing her neck.

“I don’t care…”

Soon enough he had her pressed against a wall, melting into his kisses, his touches, desperate for _more_ , and her fingers skimming across his bare chest. “I’ve got way to many clothes on!”

“Just you wait…” He whispered against her ear, his fingers ghosts of promises, unwilling to finally undress her. “You’ve still got paint on your lips.”

“Really?” She looked at him unbelievingly.

“Less talking, more kissing.”

With a roll of her eyes she grabbed his hair; pulling strands lose from his topknot while he was fumbling with the silk ribbon. She plastered kisses across his cheeks and neck, sucking at the sensitive point where his collarbone met his throat, earning her son satisfying moans. With both of their hairpins freed he finally grabbed her firm by the waist and began loosening all of the ties that held her dresses in place.

“Come _on_!” she groaned and moved her hands to help him.

“Nu-uh”, he said, his nose stuck between her breasts and pinned her hands up above her head. “My turn. I love this part.” He lifted Katara up on a by standing table, scraping with his teeth across her sensitive skin, sucking on her nipples through the thin layers of fabric.

“Zuko-ah! Just hurry up!”

“Not this time, my lady. I want to savour every moment of it.” It took him agonizingly long to take off layer by layer, teasing her through the fabric while she wiggled underneath him. When she was only left in her white shift with the rest of her dresses pooling around her, he looked her into the eyes. “Do you know why I love you?”

“Zuko, honestly?”, Katara whined. “I don’t care right now. Just fuck me!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a language! No, you have to hear this first. I love your hair”, he planted a kiss on her head, “because it does what it wants, just like you. And I love your eyes.” His finger stroked across her eyelids. “Because they always let me know what you feel. Your lips.” He kissed her. “Because they always tell the truth. And your ears.” He nibbled at her earlobes and she gasped. “Because they will always listen to me. I adore your arms.” He ran his fingers along her biceps. “Because they have thought so many battles and not once failed you. I am grateful for your hands.” He kissed her palms. “Because they have saved my life more than once. I love your fingers.” He raised her hand to his mouth, kissing her index and ring finger, circling them with his tongue, sucking them in. Katara moaned. “Because they can tease me, and pleasure me and drive me crazy. I love your shoulders.” He caressed her softly. “Because they carry so much weight and still you stand tall. I love your breasts.” He leaned down and sucked on each of them. “Because they are beautiful.” Katara laughed. “I am sorry, it is the best thing I could think of. They’re hot. And they make me want to do naughty things with you.”

“Then get on with it!”

“Not yet. I haven’t finished. I like your tummy.” He placed both of his hands on the pouch below her abdomen. “I know you hate it. But I don’t. It makes you human. You know, less like a goddess?” Katara giggled. “And it reminds me that if I am a truly lucky man, you will carry my child one day. And I could never dislike a part of you for that.”

“Finished?”, she asked hopefully.

“Patience, Katara.” He kneeled down, massaging the knots from her feet from a day filled with kneeling. “I love your feet. Because they carried me to safety after the comet.” He began kissing up her legs. “And I love your legs. Because they were strong for me when I collapsed.” He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to his mouth. “And I love your… well, you know what I mean. Because we have amazing sex.”

His hot breath above her womanhood made her wriggle again. “Zuko”, she whined again. This time her pleas were heard and he kissed her. Katara gasped and grabbed his hair again, giving her best not to topple off the table as he sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She felt the familiar heat pooling in her lower stomach and closed her eyes, waiting for him to send her over the edge as he always did.

“Good?”, he asked, licking his lips.

“Spirits, you jerk. Amazing, as always! I am still jealous you learned to do that with someone else.”

He laughed. “Be glad. This way you only get the results not the embarrassing first tries.”

“Shut up”, she commanded. “Will you fuck me now?”

He smiled. “If her majesty commands it.”

Afterwards she laid in his – _their_ – bed his arms surrounding her. She turned around to face him. “I love you, too, Zuko.”

“Hm, yeah”, he replied sleepily.

“Want to know why?”

He nuzzled her temples. “Why?”

“I love your smile. It is always so genuinely happy. Never fake. And your scowl. It reminds me of what we were before. And of what can become of an enemy. I love your callouses. It means you are hard working. I love your back. It will always shield me from any harm. I love your nose and how you bury it in my hair when you need to relax. I love your scars. They show how brave you are. And how selfless. And I love your heart. I love it because it stopped beating for me. And it started beating for me again. I love all of you Zuko, because you gave your life for me and came back for me. I love you because you always understand me and let me be me. I love you because you are always there for me. You would have given up your life and your crown, asking nothing in return. And you love me, an average woman and make me feel loved. You are a great man.”

“I love you, too, Katara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As I am not as inventive with proverbs, I quote here from Dave Meurer.


End file.
